Choices
by TwilghtLionLamb
Summary: This is my first fan fic, it takes place after Twilight and New Moon. With the threat of being turned or not being turned hanging in the air, unresolved love affairs, and the constant threat of Victoria, What choices will determine Bella's future?
1. Preface

Preface

I had to keep running. I didn't have any other choice but to run. It always came down to a choice. If I'd have known he would have came back, if I would have known what Jake would have become, if I had known what would happen, maybe I could have stopped what was coming up. It was all my fault. I knew there was no way out of the mess I'd gotten myself into.

I had to stop when I realized there was no where to go. If I continued going straight I'd run into my newly found enemy, if I turned around I'd run into more newly found enemies. Neither side was safe. I suddenly wished I could find Edward. Even though I was standing right in the middle of a war and I had walked straight into my own death, all I wanted was my Edward, my perfect Edward. Even if he might not ever forgive me and even if he probably didn't want me, I had to find him!


	2. How Close Were You?

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of these characters and I did not write the original Twilight or New Moon, however, it'd be amazing if I did :)**

Chapter One

How close were you?

I was having dinner with Charlie. I couldn't wait for me to go up to my room and spend some more time with Edward. Charlie thought Edward had left around eight which was when my visiting hours were over, but what he never knew was that by nine there Edward would return to me and we would be together where Charlie couldn't supervise.

Charlie was watching me very carefully since he found out about the motorcycles. He wanted to blame Edward, but he couldn't because that was the time, the most painful part of my life, the time Edward had left me. Even though he'd promised he never would leave me again, every moment I had with him, I was sure to celebrate because I was almost sure it'd be our last.

I kept calling Jake, which would make Edward jealous. I wasn't sure how much he knew about how close me and Jake had gotten while he was away, but none of that mattered now, because he was back. Surely he knew that he was the only one I'd ever truly love. I did love Jake, but it wasn't anything compared to the love I held for Edward and all the while we were close, Jake and I were both very aware of the feelings I could never truly have for him.

"Jake called you today."

I looked up at Charlie.

"When did he call!?" I could hear the desperation in my voice. How could he just now tell me this? He knew I was desperately trying to get a hold of him. He knew that me and Jacob hadn't been the same since the Cullens came back.

"He called around noon. Bells this is getting ridiculous, I don't know what happened between you two, but I know you both care about each other." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew what he wanted to happen; he wanted me to leave Edward for Jake. I knew that's what Jake wanted too. I knew I couldn't leave Edward. Even if while he was away there was a small part of me that wanted to, I knew I couldn't do it now, I wouldn't do it now.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I forgot all about it. Why don't you tell me what happened?!"

"Dad, it's complicated and I don't feel like getting into it. Things between Jake and I are none of your concern. It'll get fixed again I promise." After I said the words I knew it was true. I would make things right with him, if it was the last thing I ever did. I shoved the rest of my lasagna down my throat and scampered upstairs to see Edward. I hoped he hadn't heard Charlie.

There he was looking completely beautiful lying on my bed. I looked at his expression and I could tell he was trying to hide the hurt. He had heard Charlie and me. I went to lie next to him and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel his cold body against mine and I could smell his heavenly scent.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. I wanted him to know that he had no reason to be jealous.

"Just things. Bella, while I was away…well…" He didn't know what to say. He looked more human than I'd ever seen him look. I was scared of what he would say. Would he ask how close Jake and I truly was? How would I answer that? The truth was what exactly… we were so close to happening and maybe we would have, but it didn't matter, all that time Edward was away didn't mean a thing to me now. All that mattered was the fact that Edward was here with me in my room.

"While I was away did you and…" before he could finish his newly found words I went up to his face and placed my warm lips to his cold ones. I started to overreact like always and he didn't push me back. He kissed me hard, but soft. When we were done we were both out of breath. The only time he ever kissed me like that was when we wouldn't have anymore time together.

"Don't leave me." I looked at him and if he had been able to cry I'm sure he would have.

"Bella I told you, I will never leave you again, unless you want to get rid of me. I love you way too much to even consider leaving you." He whispered almost too low for my human ears to hear. "Why would I leave you?" He looked down at me with wide and pained eyes.

"You only kiss me like that when you leave me." I was too scared to look at him and I couldn't hide the chagrin in my voice. I was sure he was going to ask the question that I couldn't answer.

"But why would I want to leave you? Bella while I was gone exactly how close were you and Jake? Charlie thinks you two were pretty close and I just want to know exactly how close you were."

I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I didn't know what the truth was to tell him exactly. There was no way I could get out of answering this question.

"Edward, you are the only one for me, I will never, nor have I ever loved someone the way I love you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"That's the only answer I can give you. I never loved Jake the way I love you and I never will, you are my everything, isn't that enough?"

"No." His face turned hard. I wasn't telling him what he needed to hear. He needed to hear that while he was away I only wanted him, which was true to an extent. When I didn't think he was coming back, I had opened my eyes to Jake. I couldn't tell him I didn't love Jake because I did, just not anywhere close to the way I loved Edward.

"I need my human moment." I got up and grabbed my bag of toiletries and rushed into the bathroom.

When I returned from my shower he was gone.


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer I did not write Twilight or New Moon. I do not own these characters, only the lovely Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Last chapter...

_When I returned from my shower he was gone._

* * *

Chapter Two

Sleepless Nights

On my pillow was a small note written in his perfect script,

**Bella,**

**I couldn't stay here tonight. A lot of things are running through my mind, we need to talk, even if you don't want to hurt me, I need to know the truth.**

**Love Always and Forever,**

**Edward**

I wanted to cry. I instantly gave up the idea of sleep and buried my head into my pillow and began to sob uncontrollably. It was around three in the morning when I heard a scraping sound against my window. I almost screamed. It had to be Victoria, she must have come back! I couldn't wake Charlie, if it was her and I was going to die, I didn't need to put him in any danger. I walked slowly to my window and I saw Jake!

I quickly opened the window and he jumped in with a low thud.

"Oh, Jake! Why haven't you answered my calls!?"

"Bella, I couldn't, Billy wouldn't let me, I'll probably get killed once the pack knows I'm here, but I don't see any harm in it, I don't smell your _bloodsucker._"

"_Edward_" I emphasized, "Isn't here, no." I turned away, just saying his name almost brought tears to my face again. Jacob quickly wrapped me up in one of his bear tight hugs.

"Can't breathe" I managed to stagger out.

"Oh, sorry." He quickly released me and stared at me for a while, "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"I just got into a fight with… and I've missed you." My voice trailed off. If he only knew how much I missed him. I wanted us to go back to the way everything was, when he was still a human and when my heart only cared for Edward, how easier it all seemed to be. Jake was ruining everything.

"You got into a fight with one of them? Didn't you? They made you cry yet again." his voice was quivering and his fists were shaking and clenched.

"No stop. Calm down Jake. It's all my fault that I got into this fight, no actually I blame you!" I was trying to keep my voice calm, but he did complicate everything!

"You blame me!? What did I do, I haven't talked to you in ages." He truly sounded hurt.

"You have to complicate EVERYTHING!" I was almost crying I was so mad at him.

"Well you know what? I'm sorry I even showed up, I can see that trying to keep my promises to you is something I just can't do!" he was fuming, I could see him shaking. I began weeping uncontrollably again, here he was in my room and I hadn't seen him in the longest time. I couldn't let the last time I see him end like this.

"Jake, I'm sorry, it's not your fault, calm down." My voice soothed his shaking.

"What'd I do to cause the fight anyways?" a grin spread across his face, causing Edward pain, was obviously something he enjoyed. I looked down and began to blush. I couldn't tell him what happened because I couldn't give him any hope that didn't exist.

He pulled me into him again and I thought I was going to get another bear hug, but he lifted my chin with his fore finger and brought my face to his, it took a whole two seconds to realize what he intended to do. It was a whole two seconds later that I realized I was letting him do it. He brought his warm tongue into my throat and he kissed me passionately. It felt completely right. I never had a warm kiss like this before, but the only thought that came into my mind was Edward. I quickly moved away from. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes as if he could read my mind.

"Bella, I shouldn't have. I know you love that that _bloodsucker._" He snarled at the word.

"Jake, just don't do it again. You have to understand…" I trailed off I had no other words.

"I know Bella. I understand completely. How have you been?" We both sat on the bed.

"I've been much better since, well, since they came back. I really have missed you though." I looked at him and a smile was wide across his face, it was the Jacob smile that I'd grown to love so much.

"I've missed you too. If they leave again, you know I'm here for you."

"Why do they have to leave? Can't we still be friends?" desperation was held in my voice.

"No. Things just can't be that way; I can't be around them and the thought of you and him together…" He shook at the thought. "The fact that you love him…"

"Jake, don't." I placed my cool hand to his lips, "I love you Jacob, I really do, but not the way I love Edward, please don't make me choose."

"You've already chosen Bella, don't you see it?" He looked at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I can't choose, I can't! Please don't make me. I love you both way too much to hurt either of you. I don't want to loose you." My voice quavered. And with that he took me to his face and once again he brought his warm lips to mine. I couldn't hold him off and he wouldn't let me push him away. When he was done we were both out of breath. I looked at him with pained eyes, why did he keep doing this to me?

"Bella, I know where your love and loyalty lies. I know the choice you've made, I've always known that if he came back, you'd be gone and lost forever. I have to go now. Know that I miss you every second of the day that I'm gone." With that he leaped out of my window making me sit in a shocked silence.

I looked at the clock it was four in the morning, I had to get some sleep for school tomorrow or rather today. I closed my eyes and began to toss and turn relentlessly. All I could think of was his kiss and how good it felt. How much did I feel for him? I had caused this boy so much pain and it seemed that's all I could cause him. He was right, my love and loyalty wasn't up for grabs, but what he didn't know was how right it felt to be with him. I didn't dream a thing and I awoke expecting to see Edward, but sighed as I saw the nothingness that was in my room.

I got up slower than usual. I took a quick shower because I knew if I didn't I would be late. I skipped breakfast. A part of me hoped I'd see Edward outside waiting for me, but then a part of me hoped he wasn't at school today. I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't know if I could tell him about last night, I did try to pull away, he had to know that. I didn't do anything, to hurt him; I didn't even want Jake to kiss me. I didn't have control over Jake's actions. Hell some of the time, Jake didn't have control over his own actions.

I walked outside to see his shiny Volvo waiting for me. The rain was just beginning to pick up. I quickly donned my jacket and ran into his car. The door was unlocked and I jumped in. He turned to face me.

"You saw him last night. I can smell him all over you." He looked hurt.

"Yes. He showed up at my room last night." I tried to sound calm, but it wasn't working, you could tell I was extremely nervous. I looked at his clock and realized there was plenty of time before school. Great, that meant we would be having this conversation now.

"I have to know Bella, do you love him?" He looked away from me so I couldn't read his face.

"Honestly?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Not anywhere close to the way I love you."

"So you do love him?" he tried not to sound offended.

"A heart can hold more than one person, Edward. I love him, but as a friend and nothing more. Please don't be mad at me, please don't leave me." I had begun to cry. He pulled me into him and he was about to kiss me, when he stopped,

"Why do I smell him around your throat?" he looked confused and hurt.

"Are you going to listen to the full story?" I had to know he wouldn't overreact. He nodded. I could tell he didn't like the tone of my voice.

"He kissed me last night. I tried to pull him off of me, but he wouldn't let me, until he was done. He told me he knew that I'd already chosen you and he said me and him couldn't be friends anymore unless you guys left. It didn't mean anything. Edward you know that I love you right?" my voice was shaking.

"Yes Bella, I know you love me. I can't believe he would kiss you, he knows you are mine." He snarled.

"Just leave it alone…We don't need to fight over this anymore, he's gone." I realized how hurt I sounded a moment too late.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" He looked down at me and if he could have cried, I'm sure tears would have been streaming from his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Edward, don't. I didn't want him to kiss me and all I could think of was you and how much I loved you and how badly I wished that I could explain everything to you." I was sobbing again. He wrapped his stone cold arms around me and kissed me from my temple to my collar bones.

"Shh… Bella, stop, you don't have to explain, I trust you. What you did or didn't do while I was away is none of my business."

"Oh, Edward." I sobbed into his chest. I looked up at him and kissed him. The instant our lips met I had began to cross his cautious lines and he stopped it. He gave me a weak smile and drove off. The car ride was completely silent. He took his stone cold hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. With his maniac driving we were still early for school.

I got out of the Volvo and Edward's hands were quickly around my waist. We walked to our first class together and we sat there just staring at each other. I hadn't heard a word the teacher had said. I didn't need to hear it though, it was English class and I had already read every book we were discussing. I could feel the chemistry bubble between us. The rest of the day went just like that. He would look at me and I would look at him. You didn't have to see to know how much love we both held for each other.

When lunch came Mike Newton walked up to me and I could almost hear Edward's expression change.

"Hey Bella!" a wide smile formed across his face, until he saw Edward next to me, his face suddenly dropped. "Hi Edward." I noticed the difference in his tone.

"Hey Mike, umm… what's going on?" I asked him casually, hoping he would get to the point so he could sit at his new table with Lauren.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to La Push with us next weekend, it's supposed to be sunny and I'd really like you to go. We only have so much room in my van though…" Immediately I knew it wasn't an open invitation. Going to La Push did sound so appealing, there was so much left unsaid between me and Jacob last night, but I knew I couldn't go, Charlie would kill me and I was unsure of if it was a good idea to go anyways.

"Well Mike, normally I'd love to go, but I can't, I'm actually grounded and going anywhere but school is off limits. I can't even go to Edward's." His face dropped, but he managed to pull a smile on anyways, "Oh okay. Well I'll see you in gym." He walked off and Edward looked at me as if he was concentrating on something.

"What is going through your mind?" He asked me with hesitance in his voice.

"I'm wondering what's going on in yours." I smiled lightly and he kissed my forehead.

"Wait a minute, where's Alice?" I had just noticed that she wasn't in the car and she wasn't here.

"Relax Bella, she went hunting with Jasper."

"You know graduation's getting closer…"

"You know, you wouldn't have to wait if you'd meet my condition." He smiled his crooked smile that I loved so much and held my hands from across the table.

"I've given you many reasons of why I won't marry you Edward." He said something so low that I couldn't hear, and he quickly dropped my hands.

It was time to leave lunch for biology. He held me so close to him we walked, it was almost if he was letting everyone know I was his as he was mine. We sat at our table hands intertwined under the desk. His eyes were starring at me intensely as if he was trying to crack some code written on my forehead. I knew it then, he was trying to read my thoughts. What did he think I was keeping from him?

The rest of the day went by extremely fast. Instead of him staying the night, he told me he had to hunt. I made him promise nothing was wrong. He told me he'd be here to pick me up the morning. It looked like I was in for another sleepless night.

I was lying awake in my bed. All I could think of was Jacob. Why did he have to be so stubborn about not being my friend? Why did he have to kiss me again? The thought of his lips touching mine sent waves of shock and delight down my spine. I hadn't chosen Edward over him! I hadn't chosen anyone over anyone! It was unfair for him to expect me to choose anyways! He mentioned keeping his promises. Why would he mention keeping them if he had to intent to do so?

I sighed loudly and rolled over on my other side. I tried to turn my pillow to the cold side. Then I thought of Edward. I immediately felt guilt consume me. I shouldn't think of Jake's kiss. I shouldn't care so much about Jacob! I had the most perfect being imaginable. Maybe I was just being selfish to think I could have to incredible best friend and the incredible boyfriend. Edward was a dream that I was lucky to have, I shouldn't crave more. Yet, I did. I craved for my life to have them both. Why did they insist on choosing sides? I sighed again and turned on my back. It was then that I heard another tap on my window. I hoped it was Edward, it had to be him! Who else would it be? My heart began to race and I hopped out of my bed to go to my window.

There was Jacob. Why would he come here again? He made it very clear we could no longer be friends. I opened the window and he jumped in with a low thud, just like he had the night before. Before I could begin to speak he pulled me tight into his chest. He hugged me so tightly I thought my bones would crack.

"Can't… breathe…" he dropped me immediately.

"I had to come back; maybe we can be friends, if your_ leech_ keeps his distance from me." He was grinning widely.

"Jake, I don't want _Edward_" I emphasized again, "to keep his distance. I don't want you too either." With those words he went to kiss me.

"Jake, don't." I turned my head.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You have to stop doing that. You know I'm with someone."

"I just thought you'd enjoy something warm for a change." He was grinning at this thought, but his face quickly fell as a new thought entered into his mind, "I didn't know kissing me was so repulsing."

"Jake it's not. I'm just not someone you should be kissing. You should kiss someone who's single." I hoped that didn't come out harsh.

"I don't want anyone who's single." He whispered. He ruffled my hair and looked at me, "You need some sleep Bells. I'll come back tomorrow." He hugged me and went through my window again. I sighed and laid back down. I pulled the covers up over my head and so the tossing and turning began.


	4. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm not the original author...

* * *

**

Last chapter:

_ I pulled the covers up over my head and so the tossing and turning began_.

* * *

Chapter Three

(EPOV)

Caught

I couldn't focus on anything. All I could think about was Jacob Black and Bella. Every night that I didn't stay with her, he would come to her house. He should be at his home in La Push sleeping, away from Bella. I hadn't realized how jealous I was until I heard her and Charlie talking that one night at dinner. I could hear his thoughts. He wanted her to be with him. I knew Charlie had ever right to despise me. All the pain I'd caused his daughter--I shook at that thought--I could never forgive myself for that. I could see him remembering how close they were. They had to have been together.

That was the only explanation that made sense. A lot of Charlie's memories had them holding hands. Friends don't hold hands. Some of Mike Newton's thoughts of Jake and Bella even made them seem together. That would explain why he would kiss her. I never asked her why her throat would reek of werewolf again, I already knew the answer. I could almost taste his lips on hers when I would kiss her myself. If she had kept refusing his kiss he would have stopped by now. I growled just thinking about it.

I had been trying to distance myself from her, lately. I couldn't stand the thought of him touching her. She seemed to miss him too. Any time someone mentioned La Push I could hear her heart racing. I could see her face lift up, until she realized she was tied down, to me. Not being able to read her thoughts was starting to aggravate me more than ever. I wanted to know if it was him she was longing for. If he was the reason she wouldn't marry me. I wanted to ask her so many questions, but I knew I couldn't. I knew she'd never answer them. Just like she had avoided me when I asked her how close they were.

It pained me to stay away from her. Alice kept looking at me oddly. She'd never seen me hunt so much since before I was with Bella. Rosalie was happy that Bella wasn't around. I could hear Esme's worried thoughts. Every one of my family was sure I was leaving her again. Even Bella had that feeling; she made me promise every night that I would be here in the morning. I didn't understand why because I could tell she was growing more attached to Jacob Black.

_Edward! _Alice's thoughts were screaming at me. I looked at her, so she'd know I was listening. _Why aren't you with Bella?_ This was one question I just couldn't answer. I took her aside.

"Have you talked to her lately?" she looked up at me and I could hear her worried thoughts at once. _You're not leaving again, are you? _I could see her searching for visions of my future. She couldn't find anything.

"I haven't planned to leave."

"What's going on then!? Bella loves you, we are all fully aware of this. Why are you staying away from her so much?"

"She loves Jacob Black." It hurt me to actually say it out loud. Alice looked at me with cold eyes.

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I smell him on her every night. Hearing about La Push makes her heart race; she avoids any topic that has to do with him while she's around me. I can hear Charlie's thoughts and I know how much she calls him. All the signs are there, Alice. I just keep waiting for her to give up the act and tell me the truth." I couldn't look at her. I couldn't believe how badly I sounded like a jealous human. I shouldn't worry about her being in love with him; I should be trying to protect her.

Jasper walked up behind me and touched my shoulder, "Edward, you're wrong. You have every right to feel hurt."

I quickly shrugged off his touch, I needed to rationalize my feelings myself.

"You need to talk to her." Alice looked as if she'd been hurt herself. I sighed and decided it was probably the best thing I could do.

I didn't look at the clock I already knew it was around midnight, Charlie would be asleep now and I just had to hope I'd show up before Jacob Black did. I ran straight to her house and went up to her window. I peeked in and I saw something, I wished I didn't ever have to see. He was pressed up against her. He was kissing her so passionately and I could tell she wasn't struggling to fight him off. Her fingers were intertwined in his hair. All thoughts of rationality evaded me as I quickly went to pull him off of her.

"Get off of her, you dog." I was so close to screaming. Jacob Black's fists were trembling and his lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Edward!" Bella sounded shocked to see me and I could tell she wished I'd never come here. She quickly raced in between us I could tell she wanted to protect him.

"There is an explanation for everything…"She trailed off and I didn't need to hear her explanations. I knew the truth I could hear it from his mind. _She didn't tell him how close we were getting… she must have forgotten to tell him how much she loved my kissing. _I snarled at his thoughts.

The monster inside of me was screaming to get out. I was about to attack him, when she whispered, "Edward, don't, please don't." I could hear the urgency in her tone. I looked at her and if I could have cried I would have been. My sweet, perfect, beautiful Bella, I'd caused her so much pain and this must be pay back. I was a fool to think she would have forgiven me so easily.

"You better remember that treaty Cullen; it's the only thing that's saving your life right now." Jacob Black snarled at me. I could hear him trying to calm himself down. "I warn you, if you bite her, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Jake, quit it!" Bella had begun to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm just telling you the truth, friends or not, Bells, I will not let him hurt you!" his tone was so much softer when he spoke to her. I wanted to rip his head off. I wanted to kill him.

"You need to leave." She whispered. I was sure it was me that she was saying this too, until Jacob went to her and kissed her again, this time I saw her struggling with him, until she just gave up and his kiss consumed her. She was so enveloped in him, I wanted to leave. With that he jumped out the window.


	5. Discussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon not to mention any of these characters**_

* * *

_

_"You need to leave." She whispered. I was sure it was me that she was saying this too, until Jacob went to her and kissed her again, this time I saw her struggling with him, until she just gave up and his kiss consumed her. She was so enveloped in him, I wanted to leave. With that he jumped out the window._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

(EPOV)

Discussions

"I should go too." I turned to walk away, but Bella scrambled forward.

"Edward, don't. I have to talk to you." I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I don't know if I can rationally talk to you right now."

"Edward, no, please don't leave me now." She began to cry, tears were streaming down her beautiful face. I couldn't leave her this way. After everything we'd been through, she let me explain my leaving; I had to let her explain to me. It didn't matter. I had to know this now. She didn't love me and her words of remorse wouldn't fix anything.

"Edward. He kept coming here, you have to know, and he's my best friend. He was here for me, when you weren't and you know that. You know that I care about him a lot. He kissed me. I couldn't stop him. He kept doing it. He knew that you knew about him kissing me, I could tell by the way he'd smile when I'd bring up how I wished you wouldn't be so distant. I know you two can never work things out, but I shouldn't have to choose. I can't choose between my best friend and my one and only true love." She was whispering. I could tell she was wondering if she'd said too much.

"I saw how you reacted with his kiss. Don't lie. Drop the act. It's okay, I wanted you to move on and you did. I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me. I was a fool. I'll leave you alone Bella. I will."

"Edward, NO! That's not what I want or need at all. I reacted that way to his kiss, yes and the whole time he kissed me I thought of you, don't you see that? I love you! Don't be so blind all I want is for you to be able to kiss me like that. All I keep dreaming about is you changing me. All I want is to be with you forever." She was reaching hysterics. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I saw the way she reacted. I saw how much she wanted him. I could sense their connection. I was giving her an easy way out; I didn't understand why she was trying to continue the act.

"Bella just quit already. Please don't make this any harder on yourself. I understand; there aren't any hard feelings. I could see the passion. I don't want to stop you from what you want."

"Don't you get it? What I want is you! I've been dying for you to stay. I've been begging you to change me. I've been sobbing and sobbing to Jacob about it. He keeps kissing me and I know I can't stop him, I'm not as strong as I'd like to think I am. If he was a human, I might be able to stop him, but he's not. He's too strong for me to pull away. After awhile I just stopped trying. I knew I couldn't stop him so all I could do was pretend it was you. I was so sure you were leaving me again."

"I thought you loved him. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Do you still love me?" her voice was shaking. What a stupid question to ask me. Of course I did.

"How could you doubt that I didn't?" She ran to me and began to kiss me. I didn't understand any of this. I couldn't react to any of this. She was so warm and so tempting. I began to kiss her collar bones and I could hear her heart racing. I could feel her warmth under my hands. I could feel her body next to mine. She was so warm and it felt so great next to my cool skin. I wanted to be so close to her, but I knew I couldn't. It was another war within myself.

(BPOV)

I could feel him trying to hold back. I couldn't understand. I wanted nothing more than to skip over his cautious lines. All I wanted was him. I had felt so guilty about giving into Jacob's kiss. The moment I saw Edward, his hurt expression, I didn't care about anything else, but him. I honestly didn't care if we crossed his lines and if he'd kill me. I wanted him now more than anything.

I was aware of every inch of his skin touching mine. I could feel the warmth or his cool skin. I could feel my heart rate increasing. He gently pushed me down on the bed and I could tell he was losing the fight to control himself. His fingers danced around my collar bones and he lightly went to pull off the bottom of my shirt. He traced shapes on my bare exposed stomach. His lips caressed every part of my abdomen. I shivered.

My hands flew to his shirt. I began to unbutton it. He pulled me close to him again and we shared a kiss unlike anything we've ever shared before. I'd never kissed anyone this way; it was as if I was kissing him with my heart. He lightly tossed me back onto the bed. I kicked off my old sweats and he unbuckled his belt. He threw his jeans across the room. He was lying on top of me. We were both panting uncontrollably. He began kissing me from the top of my head, to the insides of my thighs.

I kissed his bare chest. It felt so right to kiss him; to touch him. All I wanted was for this moment to last forever; all I wanted was to be lying here naked and exposed with him forever.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I pulled him towards me and I kissed him uncontrollably. He was so beautiful. Within an instant of my kiss, he gained his control again and with in a second he was on the other end of the room with his pants on.

"Bella we can't. I can't do this… we can't do this, not now… we have to wait… until…" his voice was shaking, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let it get that far. I don't know how I can be close to you without being too close."

I was trying to mask the hurt expression on my face. I knew very well that it would be too dangerous for me and I knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt me and having to go to Volterra again being human, wouldn't be a good thing.

"It's okay, I should have stopped you. Just lay next to me, will you? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." I was blushing when I realized I was still lying naked in the middle of my bed, I quickly threw his shirt on me and buttoned it up. He laughed and flashed me his crooked smile that I loved so much. He walked slowly to the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. I drifted off into a deep slumber.

I awoke with his arms wrapped around me, it was Saturday and we would have all day together.

"Is Charlie still here?" I whispered.

"No, he left about an hour ago. He'll be fishing all day." His voice was velvet again. It made all the pains of last night go away.

"So does this mean we have all day together?" I could hear the hope and longing in my voice. I felt as if I hadn't spent much time with him at all lately.

"Yes. You look like you need some more sleep." He said gently as he pulled the covers back over my shoulders. I realized I was still wearing his shirt, all of last night quickly flashed before my eyes and I began to blush.

"What are you blushing about?" His voice was teasing. It was nice to finally hear him getting back to normal. I was so relieved to be here with him, to have no worries of him leaving.

"I just remembered that…" I couldn't finish my statement. I could feel my cheeks reddening just thinking about answering his question.

"Bella just tell me." I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Well… you saw me naked last night." I accused and I was redder than a tomato.

"That's hardly anything to be ashamed about. I think you saw me naked too." His voice was light and velvety.

"It's not the same. You are perfect and I'm…"

"Better than perfect. You are beautiful. You just don't see yourself clearly at all."

"Edward, I know what I am and I know what I'm not."

"Moot point." He stated calmly. He knew he would never win this argument just as much as I knew that I'd never win it either.

"I've missed you." I turned over to face him.

"I've missed you too." He went to kiss me, but I turned my head. He looked hurt, but then I went to explain,

"I need my human moment!" I had almost forgotten about morning breath. He chuckled and watched me as I grabbed my bag of toiletries.

I went back into my room and he was gone. I had almost begun to panic, I thought he knew that I turned away from him because of my morning breath; I didn't have any intentions on hurting him. I guess he could tell I was about to panic because before I knew it I felt his cold stone arms around my waist as he whispered into my ear, I could smell his sweet scent,

"I made you a bowl of cereal downstairs." He turned me towards him and carried me down the stairs. Sure enough on our kitchen table there was an orange bowl with some Lucky Charms in it. I could feel a large grin spreading across my face; I loved how he remembered all of my human frailties.

"Why won't you marry me?" He sounded hurt. He must have had some other suspicions.

"I've told you why, countless of times."

"Have you told me the real reasons though?" He looked away from me, so I couldn't read his expression.

"Yes I have."

"Are you sure?" I grabbed his hands and stared up at him.

"Edward, my mother would have a heart attack."

"And she wouldn't over you turning into a vampire?"

"That's different."

"How?"

I sighed loudly, "Edward. Me turning is something she can't control, it's something I want."

"And you don't want to marry me." He sounded hurt.

"No! That's not it at all! If I do ever get married, rest assured it will be to you." I wanted him to know there was no one else. I knew that he was thinking of Jacob and me. After everything that had happened last night, I had thought that there wouldn't be any questions of my undying love for him.

"Bella, after last night I don't know if I can resist my temptations any longer. Seeing you like that, seeing you so exposed… just thinking about it…knowing that I could have hurt you…knowing that I can always hurt you…" I put my finger to his lips.

"Edward don't. You could have done a lot of things in the past that you didn't do. I don't regret any moment with you. I love you and I always will." He gently kissed my forehead. "So what are we up to today?" I asked him.

"Well, Alice wanted to spend some time with you today."

"So your house it is then?"

"If you think Charlie won't kill you then yes."

"I'll call him!" I quickly got up and called Charlie, as long as I included Alice I was sure it wouldn't be a problem. Charlie agreed the moment he knew Alice was going to be around.


	6. Be my Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer, however does.

* * *

**

**A/N This chapter will be full of lovely fluff, the plot will get here I promise! I just happen to be feeling my estrogen kicking in here lately and I love the thought of this actually happening…**

* * *

Last chapter

_"I'll call him!" I quickly got up and called Charlie, as long as I included Alice I was sure it wouldn't be a problem. Charlie agreed the moment he knew Alice was going to be around._

* * *

Chapter Five

Be My Escape

He had carried me and ran me into his Volvo before I could even feel one drop of rain on me. He slid me into the passenger seat and he was instantly in the driver's seat.

He turned on the radio and before he could put in one of his CDs I picked one myself. He turned his at me and smiled at me slyly. I had put in the CD he gave me for my birthday, just before he left. I let out a sigh thinking of the fact I was older than he was.

We were greeted by Alice at the door, she had a wicked grin across her face and I knew I wasn't going to like the outcome of this. Edward carefully took one of my hands in his and he walked me to the door. He looked down at her and I saw her move her head up and then slowly bring it down. She was agreeing to something. I looked at the both shrewdly, "It's rather rude to talk about someone while they are right in front of you."

He chuckled before he said, "Always the observant Bella." He kissed my forehead and then my lips, "I'll be back to get you, when Alice calls me." I didn't like the sound of this. I looked up at him and he was grinning widely. I turned to Alice and she had that same wicked smile when she dressed me up for prom on her mouth. Oh no. was there any more school dances I wasn't aware of. I pursed my lips together in a grim line.

"You know I don't like surprises." I said sourly.

"I know, but this one, is worth the surprise." He smiled sheepishly and turned to his car.

"Okay, come on Bella, Hurry up! There is so much to do!" Alice quickly grabbed me and told me to take a warm shower.

I sighed and met her demands it would go over a lot quickly if I did just what she told me to do. I quickly washed my hair and body. I loved the smell of their soap; of course it didn't come anywhere close to the way _he _really smelled. His smell was something that couldn't be bottled. I let out another heavy sigh before I wrapped myself up in a towel.

"Put these on." I quickly looked at what she handed me and began to blush. It was a low cut, red, strapless, pushup, bra and a matching thong. What could be more embarrassing than this?!

"Umm… Alice, I don't exactly think… it umm matters what underwear I'm wearing..." I didn't think I could be any redder, but I was.

She giggled. "Bella it's all for the dress and I have a feeling it will matter…"

I picked up on the key word, dress. "Alice, is there another dance I have to go too?" I sounded sour.

"Something like that, yeah." She smiled wider.

"I don't like the sound of that." I was pouting now.

"Oh Bella, lighten up. Trust me, you'll enjoy every moment of this day." She was so certain; she must have seen me enjoying it already.

"Fine," I pouted, "just make it fast!"

She giggled again, "I'll do my best."

With that she started humming as she blow-dried my hair straight. She had the curling iron on already and began curling my hair. Having a vampire do your hair did have its benefits; she curled all of my hair in less than an hour, something that would have taken me five hours and a couple of burns. She put my gently curled hair up on top of head into a beautiful up do. She arranged the deepest red color I've ever seen, flowers into my hair, so that you could see little red flowers poking out of my hair. They smelled so lovely.

"What kind of flowers are those?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Silly Bella, they're red freesias." She giggled as if I should have known. And of course I should have, Edward constantly reminded me of how I smelt of freesias, they were sort of like "our" flower. I blushed again instantly.

"Time for makeup!" she was way too enthused.

"Oh no! Alice, not a lot please! I'm begging you!" I moaned.

"Bella, I _already_," she emphasized the word, "know what makeup I'm going to use and how it's going to look! I just want you to stay still and don't rub your eyes!" She sounded amused; she must have had a vision of me rubbing my eyes so I nodded sheepishly.

It was another twenty minutes before Alice had allowed me to see my face. She handed me a small hand mirror and I gasped as I saw my face. My eyes had a nice smoky look to them. I had to give Alice some credit; she was truly a makeup artist. My big lips were a bright deep red color; they matched the freesias in my hair perfectly. I had some light blush along my cheek bones, although I thought it would be unnecessary I blushed all the time. I looked perfect; I couldn't even believe it was me.

She smiled at my reaction. "Wait until you see the dress!"

We walked over to her closet and she pulled out the pretties dresses I'd ever seen in my life. I could only imagine how much it cost. I frowned thinking that they had spent money on me it just threw our relationship more out of balance.

"Bella, I didn't spend a dime on this dress so don't start frowning like that." Alice snapped. She must have known I would frown at something expensive. I gave her a puzzled look when she said she didn't spend a dime on it.

"I made it myself! I knew you wouldn't want me to spend any money on you, God forbid anyone ever does anything nice for you! So I took some of my dresses and made this one." She looked at it and smiled again.

"Alice… it's beautiful…"I managed to stammer out that understatement.

It was made of silk. The color was the same bright, deep, dark, red that matched the freesias in my hair and my lips. It was low cut, strapless, and tight around the bust line. Right underneath the bust line was a thick red lace ribbon. The rest of the dress free flowed out. She left me to slip it on. As she came back and made adjustments she looked me up and down and nodded fervently.

"Now for the shoes!" She was ecstatic. I frowned thinking of the footwear and then all the steps I'd have to walk down and let out a low moan, I knew she could hear me. "Bella every vision I've had of you tonight does not including you falling once." She let out a chuckle. I didn't like that she knew something that I didn't, but then again, what could I expect when your best friend is a vampire who sees the future?

She came back with five inch opened toed heels. They had the same red ribbon lace to tie up around my leg that the dress had. I began to slip them on, but Alice stopped me. She began painting my toe nails a bright red so that they matched me perfectly. She waited five minutes before she handed me the shoes again. I slipped them on and wrapped the red lace around my calves and tied a nice bow in the back of my leg. I stood up and surprisingly I didn't fall. You should never bet against Alice.

"You look just as I knew you would! Go ahead, he's waiting for you."

I giggled at her knowledge of Edward down stairs. I was still nervous about those stairs. I began to walk down the stairs and I could see Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, waiting for me. Like Alice had predicted I didn't fall once. I laughed as Emmett, and Edward gaped at me. Rosalie caught on quick and hit Emmett in the back of his head before he could move away. Rosalie then stormed out of the room and Emmett gave me and Edward an apologetic glance and followed after her.

"Bella." Edward cleared his throat. I liked that I kept him from being able to speak although I knew he had to be dramatizing the whole thing.

He was wearing a nice black tux and he did look amazing. I was utterly speechless.

"Edward." I managed to stammer out. He took my hand and we got into his Volvo.

"Remind me to thank Alice, yet again." He eyed me again and let out a playful growl and whistle of appreciation.

"Whatever dance this is, we better leave early, I don't exactly want to spend all my time on your toes. Look at these shoes! I'm an accident waiting to happen," I paused while he laughed, "more so than usual." I held out my leg and he took in every detail of how I looked at this moment.

I looked out the window and realized we weren't at the school. Where was he taking me? I just kept seeing more trees whiz by. We came to a stop. I went to look outside and he gently tied something around my eyes. If it smeared the makeup Alice would kill me, "You have to do it loosely, I'm wearing eye shadow." I groaned. He let out a soft chuckle and carried me. I lost track of time in his arms all I could do was smell his perfect scent. I loved every moment of being in his arms.

He sat me down on a chair and took off the blindfold. We were in the meadow and there was a beautiful table for two set up with a candle and there was some soft music playing in the background. The meadow was more beautiful than ever. I looked down at the table and there was a plate of mushroom ravioli's. He must have gotten them from that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I wanted to cry at his sweet gesture.

"Go ahead," he motioned with his hand, "eat." I picked up my fork and began eating.

"Edward, it's so beautiful." I had finished eating. A new song came on, "Be My Escape" by Relient K, The words were so beautiful, "Because I know to live you must give your life away and I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and…" It was so lovely and at that very moment Edward grabbed my hand.

"I can hardly wait to start my life with you. I love you and I will never love anyone the way I love you. All my life I thought I was just fine all on my own, but I didn't realize that it was you that I needed. I never knew how empty and incomplete I was until you stumbled into my world. Bella, marry me."

There was so much that I wanted to tell him, but I was at a loss of words. The tears had begun to stream down my face and I went to wipe them away. I thought of my mascara and to my relief Alice had given me water proof makeup.

"Edward you know I can't…" He put his finger to my lips.

"If the reason you are going to tell me you can't marry me has anything to do with Renee or Charlie, I've already talked to them. After much persuasion they both agreed to give me your hand in marriage."

His lovely velvety voice was ringing in my head as I heard, "And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging you to be my escape." Over and over again. I was crying now. He pulled out a beautiful white gold ring with two diamonds and one topaz stone in between the diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful.

"It was my mothers. I had them put in a topaz stone, just for you. Bella, will you please marry me?"

I looked at him, his loving expression as he longed for my answer. I looked at the ring then at him and I realized I couldn't keep him waiting any longer.


	7. The Price of Happiness

**Disclaimer I do not nor have I ever owned Twilight or New Moon, or any of it's contents**

* * *

_ Last Chapter_

_I looked at him, his loving expression as he longed for my answer. I looked at the ring then at him and I realized I couldn't keep him waiting any longer._

* * *

Chapter Six

(EPOV)

The Price of Happiness

I was staring at her. She was so beautiful tonight. Alice really had done an amazing job, though she was beautiful every night with out the help of Alice. I was hoping she'd say yes. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't say yes. I had talked to Renee for hours on end telling her how much I loved her and telling her that I could take care of her. Charlie was entirely different. I had to explain to him that I wouldn't hurt her. I had to remind him constantly that I knew I made a mistake by leaving her. It didn't take him long to accept it though, I could hear his thoughts and every one of them was fine with it, because he knew Bella loved me.

I'd hoped that Alice could just tell me she'd say yes, but her visions ended up both ways. In one of them Bella was crying and rubbing her eyes so much that I could barely understand that her answer was yes.

This however wasn't one of Alice's could be visions, this was reality and I needed her to say yes. I couldn't explain my need for her to marry me, I just knew it existed. I looked down at her perfect face. Even if she told me no tonight, I'd always want to remember the way she looked at this moment, the lovely tears streaming down her face, her perfect smell, her beautiful brown eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the short dress parting at her knee's, the look of her long legs, and the way her feet were arched in her shoes. I inhaled deeply as I etched her scent and appearance into my memory.

"Edward. I love you so much. I couldn't be with anyone else. I couldn't want anyone else. I will never be happy without you. Are you sure this is really what you want? I'm clumsy and I'm stubborn. I get morning breath and I'm very fragile…well for now at least." she began a low chuckle through all of her tears.

"Bella, I couldn't want anything else." I smiled at her.

"Then I'm ready for this to be the twilight of my single life." I pushed the ring onto her perfect finger. I kissed away all of her tears. I was indescribably happy. I was so happy I could cry… if I were human.

I picked her up and placed her on her feet, when her lullaby started playing.

"Dance with me. Please Bella?"

"Okay."

I put my hands around her waist and she put hers around my neck. I motioned for her to place her feet onto mine and I immediately began to waltz. Dancing was like a second nature with me and I had to be cautious for Bella's sake.

"I'll love you forever, you know." She whispered into my ear.

"I know." I kissed her neck gently and she moaned in delight.

(BPOV)

It felt so good to be in his arms. I didn't want to ruin this moment by speaking. I didn't even want to be thinking about anything. I couldn't believe I told him yes. I couldn't believe that I was going to get married. I didn't understand why he wanted to marry me so bad. I could only hope it wasn't because he wanted Jacob to know I was his. I was his, very much so, but I didn't want him to marry me because of something that stupid. I didn't want him to be making a mistake.

I couldn't help, but wonder if I was making a mistake. I loved Edward and I would never want to be with anyone the way I wanted to be with him. I'd never love anyone the way I loved him, there simply would never be any other man for me, all of this I knew, but I had to wonder, if he would feel the same way about me year after year. I truly didn't deserve him. He was better than me in every way and I could never make him as happy as he made me.

I had to think of everyone I would be hurting by being with Edward. Jake was first on the list. He knew I loved Edward and he _had _to accept it. I wouldn't let him pull me away from my happiness, but what would my happiness cause everyone? Agreeing to marry Edward meant that he would change me himself, it meant that I would be a vampire; also meaning that the treaty would be violated. Rosalie disliked me enough; I couldn't believe I was going to give her a more reason to hate me. On the other hand, if Jake truly wanted me to be safe, then I had to be turned because if I didn't cause a war with the werewolves it would be with the Volturi. I couldn't think of which one would be worse.

"Bella." His velvety voice rang in my voice, interrupting me from my thoughts and causing me to be more incoherent as ever.

"Yes?" I managed to stagger out.

"We have my house all to ourselves tonight. Charlie agreed to let you stay the night." His voice was so soothing and soft.

"Let's go back then." I quickly remembered when Alice had told me that my underwear would matter. She must have already seen this happening. He carried me, kissing every inch of my face and exposed collar bones. His touch was cool and then it would get hot. Every inch of my skin was tingling just with a small touch of his lips. Within an instant we were already there.

We walked up into his room and there was a nice king sized bed waiting for us. It was a canopy bed, with a gold canopy coming down. The covers were a matching gold color with little stones placed in between the lining of the seams. There were beautiful candles everywhere, their scent was freesia. I smiled at the thought of finally getting to be with Edward.

He softly pushed me down on the bed. I was turned over on my back as he unzipped my dress. His hands gently pulled it off and his face quickly changed into an intense frenzied expression. He eyed me speculatively. He quickly untied my shoes and threw them softly onto the floor. He kissed my legs and my thighs. His cold lips pressing against my skin was a paradox in itself; I should have been freezing and I was and then it burned I longed for more and more and more. He stopped when he got to my hip bones and eyed my thong incredulously.

"Alice did some shopping…" I chuckled.

"I never thought I'd love Alice for going shopping." He let out a low laugh and quickly began kissing my stomach.

I gently pushed him over and straddled him. I took off his tie with my mouth. I decided he should be as impassioned as I was. I unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over to the floor. I began taking off his belt, I could feel him stiffen his position. I began blushing immediately realizing he was as impassioned as I was. I went up to his face and kissed him hard and forcibly. I kissed his cold bare chest and I was kissing a trail all the way down to his now unbuttoned trousers. I tore them off of him and I was about to take off his briefs when Emmett busted down the door.

Emmett let out a low whistle as I realized Edward and I were still down in our skimmies with me on top of him. I blushed and rolled off and quickly grabbed the covers. Edward followed suit and growled, "Emmett this better be important. I was umm… We were…"

"About to have wild hot sex?" Emmett clearly found this a joking matter. My blush deepened and Edward threw a pillow at him clearly furious.

"Get out!" Edward was almost yelling.

"Chill out! Man you must be very sexually repressed," Emmett was snickering again, "Bella if that's what you sleep in every night, I know why Edward watches you sleep!" I buried myself further underneath the covers I could feel my blush deepening.

"EMMETT!" Edward was yelling now.

"Calm down! Seriously though, we have a problem…" before he could finish his sentence Alice came in with a hand over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to be interrupting your umm…'happy' moment, but the _mutts _found out about the engagement and they are convinced you're going to bite her. I think it would be better for Bella to talk to them alone, since they're good friends…"

Edward growled, "I don't think that's a good idea. What if he can't control his temper?" He clearly didn't like the idea of me being alone with Jake.

"Edward every vision I've had, Bella always gets hurt when you're with her, I can't exactly see who is doing the hurting, but I have a feeling it's Jacob Black, but when I see her standing there talking to herself it goes over just fine, with her quickly returning back into your arms."

"I don't like it. I don't want her to go by herself." I could hear the defeat in his voice.

"Edward, it's okay. I'll be fine; I know Jake won't hurt me." I stuck my head out of the covers so I could see his face. He kissed my forehead and sighed in defeat.

"Where am I meeting him at?"

"Edward can drive you down to La Push and you'll call him when you're ready for him to pick you up." Alice was turning away as she grabbed Emmett by the ear and pulled him with her.

"Well this didn't go as planned…" he mumbled. I wrapped my arms around him before he could sit up.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He kissed me. My heart was beating furiously as his lips finally pulled away.

I got up and sighed as I realized I didn't have anything to wear. I quickly slipped my dress back on. Edward got up and got dressed, while I fidgeted with the death traps Alice had forced me to wear on my feet. I didn't want to go see Jake. I was so terrified. I had no idea of what I was going to tell him. I heard Edward give a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?" I looked up at his beautiful eyes.

"Talk to him alone?" He seemed to be trying to hide his emotion from me.

"Edward, really all I want is to be here in this room with you forever; really all I want is for you to hold me and never let me go; really all I want is an eternity with you, and if talking to Jake is going to help me get one, then I'll talk to Jake for hours just so I can get to you."

"You already have me."

"Edward, you can't just turn me, you know that, I know that. I can't be the cause of war."

"Bella…" I put my finger to his lips.

"We'd better get going."

He carried me down the stairs and into his car. He handed me a small silver cell phone. The ride down to La Push was silent. I was nervous about talking to Jake and I was more nervous about not talking to him. I had my hand around Edward's. I knew that he thought me and Jake had something more to us then just friendship, but I knew otherwise. Jake just wished we had something more there, I loved Edward too much. We finally stopped and I let out a heavy sigh and turned to kiss Edward, my heart rate was increasing rapidly and I could feel his smile. He lightly brushed his hand from my temple down to my cheek. I got out of the car going to find Jake.

It wasn't long before I found Jake sitting on some rocks crying. It hurt me to see him this way. What hurt more was, knowing that I was the cause of his pain.

"Jake?" I said warily.

"Bella?" he turned towards me with a smile on his face. His eyes immediately fell to my left hand and he saw the engagement ring his face dropped. "So it's true then. You're marrying that _leech_ after all?"

"I'm marrying _Edward_. If that's what you mean then yes it is true." I went to sit by him, but he scooted away from me.

"Bella why? What does he have that I don't? What makes him better than me?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't speak. What was I supposed to say to this? "Am I too warm? What do I have to do Bella? I'll do anything… I love you."

"Jake, it's not that he's better. You knew I loved him, I told you I loved him. I would cry about how I wished he was with me. You knew that I wanted to be with him forever." I looked at him as I said the word forever. Would he take that as a hint of what I wanted to become?

"You can't be with him forever!" He was getting mad now.

"Jake, calm down. You just have to understand where I'm coming from."

"I understand perfectly. That _leech_ has tricked you into becoming one of them." He sounded repulsed.

"No one has tricked me into anything! This is what I want. You have to understand that it's also something that has to be done."

"Bella, I love you, but if he or any of those other _bloodsucking leeches_ puts their teeth in your skin, it will cause a war and I'm not sure if you know just how strong the pack is. I wouldn't want to harm you, but I'm not making any promises." He was clenching his jaw.

"Jake, stop, please calm down."

"Bella, I don't think I can talk to you now."

(JPOV)

I was so hurt. I loved Bella, with everything. She wanted a monster and I didn't understand why. I wasn't exactly human, but I didn't hurt anyone, I protected. Those filthy leeches might have controlled themselves on occasion, but it didn't mean they did all the time.

She looked so pretty. I thought she looked amazing at prom, but now she really took my breath away. I couldn't believe she was hurting me this much; the girl that I had picked up and protected when that disgusting bloodsucker left her here to rot. I didn't want to believe she would do this to me.

"Jake please talk to me!" I heard the desperation in her voice as I turned to look at her. She was simply gorgeous in red.

"Bella. You are allowed to marry whomever you want, but you are not allowed to die and become one of _them_. That's all we need to be clear of." I had to leave her now. I was so furious I was sure if I didn't I would end up hurting her just like Sam and done to Emily; I turned from her and began to walk away.

(BPOV)

I couldn't believe him. He wouldn't even listen to me. This is not how I wanted this to go over. What did I expect? I began to weep uncontrollably. Jake loved me. I told him not to love me; I told him that I could never love him. Why wouldn't he just listen to me? If he would have known about the Volturi maybe everything would have been different. How much pain was I going to cause everyone?

I got up to follow him I couldn't let it end this way, I knew this would be the last time I'd see him before a war was started and I couldn't stand the thought of this being the twilight of me and Jake's friendship.

"Jake! Wait!" I called after him and he turned around. He was shaking rapidly and he managed to calm himself down to a low tremor rumbling through his body. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I didn't want our last words to be that angry."

He wrapped his arms tight around me and said, "Bella, I just didn't want to have last words with you." Tears were silently streaming from his face.

"I know Jacob. I know." I realized I was crying too. We stood like that for a moment, just hugging each other tightly crying.

"I have to go now Bella. Let's talk another time okay?" He looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Okay." I smiled weakly back at him.


	8. Premonition

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer however does. **

_

* * *

Last chapter_

"I have to go now Bella. Let's talk another time okay?" He looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

_"Okay." I smiled weakly back at him._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Premonition

I was stumbling back through the trees, making my way back to the edge of La Push. I couldn't believe I'd made it all the way there to Jake with out falling. Alice was right when she told me I wouldn't fall at all tonight. I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't put my new family or Jake and the rest of the pack at risk for my own happiness. I had to tell myself to focus on what really matters, Edward's safety. I could die a million horrible deaths, but as long as I knew Edward would be okay none of it would matter.

I finally reached the rocks where I found Jake when the phone in my hand started vibrating. It was Edward. He must have been worried.

"Hello." I sighed warily into the phone.

"Bella are you and that mutt still talking?"

"Be nice, Edward. No we are not. Come get me?"

"I'm already almost there."

With that I saw the cars headlights. I walked over to his silver Volvo and slid in. Before we drove off, he took my hand up to his face and kissed it; I could feel the heat from his kiss. He placed his hand on mine and started the car. We were back to the Cullens in a flash.

Everyone sat in the living room waiting to see what I had to say. Even Rosalie was there. Edward sat on a couch and pulled me into his lap. I noticed Emmett looking at me and laughing; I blushed remembering how Emmett had walked in on us earlier. Edward scowled and threw a pillow at Emmett; it must have been something he was thinking.

"Bella, what happened?" Carlisle was the first to speak his voice was careful and I could hear the worry straining it.

"Nothing really. They accept the engagement…" Edward scowled at the word accept.

"We don't have to ask permission to be engaged! I don't care if they accept it or not!" He was clearly furious.

"Edward, wait for me to finish." I placed my finger on his lips before continuing, "I didn't get a chance to tell Jake why I had to be changed. He's pretty much just sticking to the treaty; none of you can bite me." I let out a low yawn and realized how tired I was.

"Bella let's go to sleep, you're tired, we can talk about this in the morning." Edward's velvety voice was soothing as he scooped me up in his arms. Emmett found the thought of me sleeping and Edward watching amusing and he let out another laugh. I was so tired I didn't think I could blush, but I did. Edward turned to him and growled before carrying me up the stairs.

"That can't be too comfortable to sleep in. Do you want me to see if Alice has anything you can wear?"

"No, just give me one of your shirts, that's comfortable enough." I yawned again as I debated on going to the bathroom to change or stay here and do it. He sensed my confusion.

"Bella, you can change in front of me, it's not exactly something I don't remember seeing…" It felt like years since our magical evening when in reality it was only hours. I let out a low laugh and quickly changed.

I slid under the covers as Edward lay on top of them, not to freeze me. That night I had one of the worst dreams I've ever had.

_I was running to the edges of La Push. I was right at the rocks where Edward had dropped me off at. I kept running searching for Edward and I couldn't find him. I was looking for him. I had to tell him that I loved him. I was in so much pain. My heart was yearning for Edward and my body felt as if it was burning and freezing at the same time. I could feel warm blood pouring out of my stomach. I froze when I saw what was in front of me. The Cullens, everyone besides Edward, was fighting the werewolves, all of them except Jake. I turned towards my other direction and then I saw Jane and Alec smiling as they sauntered forward to me. I realized then, I was being hunted by them and the blood coming from my stomach was a bite. I had started the war and it was useless I was going to be finished off by them anyways. I realized the eternity I wanted with Edward would never happen, me being changed would be pointless. The Cullens were getting hurt and so were the wolves and it was all for nothing._

I woke up to find a note beside me.

**Mrs. Bella Cullen,**

**I went hunting with Alice. I'll be back later. Charlie thinks you are out shopping with Alice. You should probably get some more sleep. I told Emmett to cook you some breakfast.**

**I'll see you when I get home.**

**Mr. Edward Cullen**

I smiled at my new last name. I had a lot on my mind and that note didn't help. It meant I didn't have much time to myself. That dream was just a dream. Right? I had to think this all through. I couldn't hurt Edward. I couldn't hurt Jake like that. I had to think about the greatest good for the greatest amount of people, utilitarianism. I couldn't let my happiness out weigh Edward and Jake's safety.

Who was I kidding, I wasn't Alice, and I didn't know what my future held. I couldn't know that that would happen anymore than I could know that it wouldn't. I couldn't help, but feel helpless. What would I do? I didn't want to be the cause of a war all for nothing. I didn't want Edward and Jake to end up hurt, but then again, they weren't there in my dream. I sighed trying to sort all of this out.

What could I do to actually stop that from happening? Wait shouldn't I be aware that it was actually going to happen? It felt too real for it not to happen though. It was like my dream of Edward and Jake, it was like the dreams I had of them being mythical creatures instead of mortals, and that turned out to be true so couldn't this dream turn out the same way? I couldn't just sit here forever, so I got out of bed and jumped in the shower.

I let the hot water pour over my aching tired muscles. I felt so weak. That dream kept replaying in my mind over and over again. I could just simply go to the Volturi myself. I could just tell them to kill me and get it over with and then Edward, the Cullens, Jake and all the other wolves would be fine. It seemed so simple to sacrifice my life for theirs. I had to quit thinking like this; it was all just a dream! I'm overreacting.

It wasn't until I got out of the shower that I realized I didn't have anything to change into! What was I going to do?! I saw something on the bathroom mirror and it was another note from Alice this time, saying that clothes for me would be in Edward's bottom drawer. I was about to get dressed as Emmett came into the room.

"Bella." Emmett smiled slyly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Emmett." I remembered I was in a towel and blushed.

He chuckled softly and said, "I've got breakfast on the table when you're ready. So Bella… since when did you start wearing… red?"

"Emmett!" I was so embarrassed! I could feel my face redden.

"Relax red one! That time I meant your face… anyways breakfast is downstairs when you're ready… but seriously is that what you wear when Edward watches you sleep?"

"Emmett!" I groaned again and he chuckled as he left the room.

Could I really leave this family, the family that I loved because of a silly little dream? I didn't even know if this dream would actually happen. I opened the dresser drawer to find some Victoria Secrets sweats! I hated that Alice had to spend money on me, but I did need some new sweats and these were actually cute. I had to admit I was getting used to Alice and her shopping sprees. I dressed quickly and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I gasped as I looked at the table. There were at least twenty different plates of food; I saw crepes, eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, blintzes, and every kind of pancake ranging from plain pancakes to banana nut pancakes.

"I was watching a cooking show and I didn't know what you wanted!" boasted a grinning Emmett.

"Thanks. You could have just stuck with a bowl of cereal you know? You didn't have to go through all this trouble." He ruffled my hair like a big brother would do.

"If you would have seen Edwards glare at me this morning, you would know that I did have to go through all this trouble." He giggled.

I looked at the table again and I realized then that there was no way I could give up my family over a dream!

I sat down at the table debating over what it was I wanted to eat. I had never had so many options before. I decided I would stick with eggs, just in case Emmett couldn't cook. I was just getting done with my food when Alice and Edward came in.

Edward looked at the table filled with food and laughed. He must have known this was Emmett's way of making up for making fun of us the night before. He came up to me and kissed my forehead. Alice smiled at me.

"I knew you'd like the sweats, now you can throw out your old ones." She made a disgusting sound at my old pajamas. I smiled at her half heartedly and thanked her for my new sweats.

"Okay, so what exactly am I going to do with all this food? I love Emmett and his cooking's not bad, but I can't exactly eat all of this…"

"Hmm… well Emmett can take care of it. Technically it is his mess." Edward picked me up and carried me upstairs and we lay back down in our newly acquired bed. We were just laying there staring at each other.

"When do you want to start working on wedding plans?" He asked me.

"Hmm… I don't know. Should we set a date first?" I smiled at the thought. To think that I was actually considering leaving over a dream! I laughed at myself quietly.

"What's so funny?" Edward looked confused and frustrated.

"Nothing." I giggled out.

"You know, I keep thinking that I'll get used to not knowing what's going on in your head, but everyday it just drives me more insane than the last."

"That's how it is for everyone all the time, you know." I smirked.

"Bellaaa" he whined.

"You don't always have to know everything I'm thinking."

Instead of whining he tried a new approach and began to lightly kiss my lips.

"Bella," kiss on my neck, "you really want to tell me," kiss going on to my collar bones, "what it is you are thinking." And then he kissed my lips once more and I was enveloped in his passionate kiss. I refused to give in so easily.

"I," low moan, "don't really," another moan, "think I want to tell you anything."

He stopped kissing me now and a sly smile quickly formed across his perfect face. "Really now?"

"Yes." I responded more coherently. He was straddling me now, lifting up the hem of my shirt kissing my hipbones causing me to let out a shiver and another low moan.

He began lifting my shirt up more and he delicately kissed each new spot of exposed skin, while asking the same question in between kisses. I continued to respond with shorter answers in between moans. He was right up to my bra, when Emmett busted through the door, letting out another whistle.

Edward turned and glared at him. Through clenched teeth he glared out, "What do you need!? Why don't you knock!!?"

Emmett's eyes were fixated on my exposed skin while he spoke, "Because it's a better view if I don't knock," he winked at me causing Edward to throw a pillow at him before he began again, "Bella, that dog's on the phone says it's important." Edward growled either from Emmett's mind or from the fact Jake was calling. Edward slipped off of me and handed me a cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Bells!"

"Jake!"

"You're umm…still human right?"

"Yes." I sighed out.

"Okay I was just making sure. I'll talk to you another time then." And with that he hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Edward huffed out.

"To make sure I was still human."

"What would he have done if you weren't!? That _damn dog_ needs to mind his own business!" Edward was growling.

"Edward Cullen! That _'damn dog'_ is one of my best friends! You will be nice to him! And quit calling him that!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he's getting in the way of everything!"

"Edward, may I remind you, that you don't even want me turned in the first place?"

"So now you don't want to be turned?!" Edward had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course I want to be turned; I'm just trying to let you know that you and Jacob have more in common than you think." He cringed at the thought of having something in common with Jacob.

"Edward, please for me, be civil about the whole Jacob thing?" I pleaded. He sighed.

"Bella I don't think I can." I quickly followed his approach and straddled him. I began lifting up his shirt and in between kisses I said, "I think you can"

"Fine. I'll try my best, but only because I love you, not because I like him." Edward finally sighed in defeat after hours of "arguing". He gently pulled me back up to his face. "I think we should get married around Christmas time." He said as he lightly kissed me.

"Why around then?!"

"Well, we'd be out for Christmas break, giving us time to go away for our honeymoon and giving us time to change you." I smiled at that thought. It would only be a couple of more weeks until Christmas vacation was here.

"I don't even know how big I want my wedding." I hadn't even begun to think of all the details.

"Well I'm sure Charlie, Renee, Phil, and maybe even Jacob Black would like to see you walk down the altar." I smiled at the fact that he had included Jacob. I was unsure of how the wedding would go down with both of them in the same room for hours of a ceremony.

"We should make the ceremony short."

"We can do whatever you want. You could have a five day ceremony for all I care just as long as we get to say 'I do'"

"I love you." I kissed him sending waves of heat and impassion through my skin.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear. I could feel the passion between us rise as his cool and sweet breath reached my face. I quickly pulled myself over him unbuttoning his pants as Alice walked in.

"Whoa!" she sounded surprised. "Umm… sorry to interrupt you two… but it's time for Bella to go back home, it's eight and she has school tomorrow…"

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" Edward snarled.

"I said sorry… I honestly didn't see that happening!" She quickly left. I was blushing ferociously.

"I guess I should go back home." I sighed. I never wanted to go back home, but then again, at least there Charlie never caught me and Edward in these compromising positions. I blushed at the thought of Charlie ever catching Edward and me.

"I suppose so. I'll be back though, at exactly nine."

The ride there was silent. All I wanted to do was throw him in the back seat of his silver Volvo. There was a strong electricity between us. It was the most lustful sort or attraction there had ever been between us. I had to keep restraining myself. We were finally at my house. He leaned over and kissed me, we were overstepping his boundaries on our chaste kiss, but I could tell he had given in just as much as I had. He had finally regained control and gently pushed me back.

"Charlie's waiting. I'll be back promptly at nine." I got out of the car; I staggered my way to the front door.

I made it without falling until I tripped over the rug and Charlie caught my hand before I fell.

"I was wondering when you'd get home. I ordered some pizza if you're hungry." I sat at the table. We were eating in silence.

"Are you sure you want to marry that boy?" Charlie asked quietly. I could tell this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have.

"Of course. I love Edward, more than anything in this world."

"He left before and I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I thought Edward talked to you about all of this? We love each other dad. We truly do, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him, if he didn't love me and I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't love him."

"What about Jacob? Where does he fit into all of this?" I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe he had just brought up Jacob.

"Dad, Jacob and I have always been just friends. He was very aware of my love for Edward."

"He seemed upset when I told him and Billy about it."

"You should have let me tell him about it. He just doesn't get along with Edward." I was tired of this conversation already. Charlie didn't say anything else when I got up and put my dishes in the sink.

Before going up the stairs I turned to him, "We're going to have a Christmas wedding, sometime during Christmas break. Jacob will be invited, just to let you know." I turned and walked up the stairs. I got into a nice hot shower.

My dream from the night before clouded my head. All I could think about was causing a war and it was all for nothing. I tried to keep telling myself it didn't matter. It was just a silly little dream. It was just a silly little premonition, right? The hot water finally ran out. I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked back into my room.

I was looking in my drawers for some clothes when two stone cold hands wrapped around my waist. I turned towards him and kissed him. I blushed realizing I was just in a towel. He chuckled softly. "Alice wanted me to bring you some more clothes for you to change into." He held out a bag.

I laughed quietly, "She really hates my sweats!" I looked into the bag to find some silk pajama pants with matching silk tank tops, along with some more thongs and bras, I blushed.

"What's in here?" He asked curious. I held the bag away from him and dropped my towel as I pulled out a thong and its matching bra. He stood there motion less an entropy expression on his face. I pulled out the blue silk starry pajama bottoms and its tank top. The tank top left an inch or two of exposed skin; my hip bones were sticking out. I combed through my hair and Edward still stood there staring at me.

"What? Does my hair look funny or something?" I whispered. He slowly walked up to me and touched my face.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed my forehead and then my lips as he carried me to the bed. He placed me underneath the covers while he went to lie down beside me on top of the covers holding me close to him. He sang my lullaby until I fell asleep.

I had the same dream again that night.

_I was running to the edges of La Push. I was right at the rocks where Edward had dropped me off at. I kept running searching for Edward and I couldn't find him. I was looking for him. I had to tell him that I loved him. I was in so much pain. My heart was yearning for Edward and my body felt as if it was burning and freezing at the same time. I could feel warm blood pouring out of my stomach. I froze when I saw what was in front of me. The Cullens, everyone besides Edward, was fighting the werewolves, all of them except Jake. I turned towards my other direction and then I saw Jane and Alec smiling as they sauntered forward to me. I realized then, I was being hunted by them and the blood coming from my stomach was a bite. I had started the war and it was useless I was going to be finished off by them anyways. I realized the eternity I wanted with Edward would never happen; me being changed would be pointless. The Cullens were getting hurt and so were the wolves and it was all for nothing. _

I woke up next to a smiling Edward who was already dressed and ready for school.

"What time is it?!" I asked panicked.

"Relax. It's six. You woke up early."

I let out a sigh of relief. Edward went to touch his lips to mine, I held out my finger to his lips, "Human moment is necessary when I first wake up." He sighed reluctantly and I got out of the bed and brushed my teeth. I came back and snuggled up to him. "Is Charlie gone?" I asked.

"Yes, he left about an hour ago." I smiled and snuggled up closer to him. We had an extra hour of snuggling in my bed, which is what I loved to do. I'd opt to lying in bed all day with him over going anywhere in the world.

"I wish it could be this way forever."

"It will be." I smiled at the thought. My dream popped back into my head. Could I really let them start a war if I'd end up being killed anyways? I couldn't be that selfish. I couldn't leave Edward though. I just couldn't do it. I decided it was time to get ready for school; I couldn't have any more idle thoughts.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked as I was looking for jeans.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I suddenly got very nervous, what if he knew I was thinking about leaving him?

"I don't know, you just seem tense…"his voice trailed off I could tell he was worried about me.

"I'm fine; I'm just excited about the wedding." I lied to him. I was surprised at how easy it was and how real it sounded.

"Oh okay. Well let me help you get dressed." He jumped out of the bed and slowly took off my pajama bottoms. If staying here would hurt him, could I do that?

"Raise your arms." He was pulling at my shirt, so I raised my arms over my head. "If it was just me and you, I'd say you should wear this to school." He was pointing at my new bra and panties. I blushed at let out a giggle. I turned from him and picked up a blue sweater and my favorite jeans.

The next couple of weeks were a giant blur, the only thing I could tell you about them were that my dream was showing up every night. The whole time Alice was helping me with the wedding all I was thinking about was leaving him.

"Bella is there any reason that you would leave my brother?" she asked me one day while we were looking at wedding dresses.

"Umm… no. Why do you ask?"

"I keep getting a vision of you leaving and then I'll get one where you stay. Are you thinking of going somewhere?"

"Alice, I…" what was I going to say to her about this. "I don't ever want to leave your brother." That was the only half truth that I could think of.

"Hmm…"

"What happens in your vision though?" If she saw me stay then maybe she could see the Volturi killing me even though I was changed or she wouldn't see that at all and it would prove that it was all just a silly little premonition.

"I just see you at the altar about to say 'I do' but then you tell him you're leaving, you tell him that you can't marry him and that you don't love him and you leave. Or I see you two at the altar and you say your 'I do' and marry him. You're allowed to have cold feet Bella…"

"Trust me Alice, the last thing I have is cold feet. The thought of being with Edward forever is all that I want. I yearn for it. I love him so much, you saw me after he left me, I couldn't go through with that." Or could I? Maybe I should just tell him I didn't love him at the altar, if leaving would be the right thing to do, then I should do it. I couldn't believe that I was seriously thinking of leaving him at the altar. I hung my head and turned to another dress.

"This is the one you're going to get." Alice said matter-of-factly. I looked at the dress she pointed to and it was beautiful.

It was a white corset dress. Silk satin and silk tulle fully boned corset covered with draped silk chiffon and embellished with crystals. Silk chiffon and silk tulle multi-tiered full skirt. Crystal belt right at the bottom of the corset. I looked at the price and gasped it was $1,200.

"I can't afford this." I sighed.

"Yes you can!" Alice said as she pulled out her credit card.

"I can't let you buy me my wedding dress!"

"Sweetheart you're marrying into the family, what's ours is yours, what's yours is ours and besides you are going to let me buy it for you." I sighed. It was moments like this that Alice's gift of seeing the future seemed to be more of a pain in the ass than an actual gift.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat. I immediately felt guilty. If I left Edward at the altar then her buying this dress was just a waste of money. I groaned. I hated this stupid dream! We walked out of the bridal store and went to talk to Edward about locations.

"We could do it in a nice big church." Edward suggested.

"You mean you won't burst into flames if you go into a church?" I giggled.

"Ha ha, very funny Bella, be serious we only have a couple of weeks until winter break."

"I say the meadow, it's a beautiful location, and it is where you proposed."

"Well… if you want it there then okay." He kissed my forehead. "So did you get a dress?" He asked looking towards Alice.

"Yes and quit trying to see what my dress looks like! You'll have to wait!" It was getting late and Edward took me home.

"You know I love you Bella. I will always love you. I don't want to pressure you into anything, if you don't want to get married so soon, we can wait." Edward was staring at me incredulously.

"Edward. I love you too. I will always love you. You're the only one I want, ever. I am perfectly content with marrying you right now. I don't need a ring or a dress, I don't need the beautiful location, the friends or the family, all I need is you." I was crying. He wiped my tears and pulled me to him. He was holding me for a while.

"You better go inside; Charlie's waiting up for you. He'll want to see your dress."

"You better not peek, its bad luck!"

I walked up to see Charlie. I showed him my dress and then got ready for bed. I went to lie down. Soon after I was laying Edward snuggled right up next to me and sung me to sleep. I had the dream again and I couldn't fight it off any longer, I had to leave him.

* * *

**Here is the link to her wedding dress**

http://img. 


	9. Communication

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Twilight or New Moon, because trust me if I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing a fanfiction!

* * *

**

**A/N: I just want to thank the reviewers! Thanks, ya'll are the reason for my updating:**

* * *

_ Last Chapter I walked up to see Charlie. I showed him my dress and then got ready for bed. I went to lie down. Soon after I was laying Edward snuggled right up next to me and sung me to sleep. I had the dream again and I couldn't fight it off any longer, I had to leave him._

* * *

Chapter Eight

Communication

He woke me up by kissing my forehead and then my eyes and then he moved down to my lips, before he could plant them I held out my finger, I had to brush my teeth. I got up and took a quick shower.

Questions were buzzing all through my mind. I couldn't leave him, especially not since our wedding was nearing. I couldn't do it. There was just no possible way. I sighed and remembered thinking about a conversation we had a long time ago about leaving because it would be the right thing to do. I hated what was right when it wasn't what I wanted—needed—it to be. I let the scolding water burn my skin. I couldn't even believe I was considering leaving him, after everything that happened between us. I had to hold my side just thinking about the time apart Edward and I had. I couldn't stand to be away from him while I was in the shower much less leaving him. If it could save him and Jacob, if it could help all the Cullens, if it was the right thing to do, could I do it?

I was never as indecisive as ever. I wrapped the towel around me. I dressed quickly in some blue jeans and a maroon scoop neck sweater. I threw my hair into a bun and jumped back into Edwards awaiting arms. It didn't matter how much time we had spent together his touch always managed to make my heart speed up rapidly, the only thing that would ever change that would be if Edward or one of the other Cullens sunk their teeth into my skin; which would be soon after our wedding. The second I was in his arms I knew I couldn't leave him; it felt so right. I snuggled up into him and breathed in his scent.

"We have to invite everyone today." He sighed. What he really meant was we had to call Jacob and invite him.

"I'll call him. It will be fine Edward."

"He's lucky I love you too much…"his voice trailed off, I could tell he was thinking of ways to harm Jake.

"Edward, you were going to be civil about Jake remember?"

"Yes ma'am." He let out another sigh of defeat.

"You know, I'm being civil with Jacob Black, I think you should be civil with Rosalie and ask her to be one of your brides maids." He whispered, cautiously awaiting my reaction.

"One, I am civil with her, she's not civil with me. Two, I don't think she'd agree to it…"I avoided his cautious eyes.

"After Volterra, she owes you one."

"Fine," I sighed, it seemed fair enough, "if I'm doing that, then you're the one who is calling Jacob!"

He groaned and then agreed. I dialed the phone number and tossed him my cordless phone, he took it reluctantly.

"Hello. May I speak with Jacob Black?"

He cleared his throat. "Jacob, this is Edward Cullen, before you hang up, Bella…and I would like to…umm…invite you to our wedding. It would mean a lot to her…and me if you showed up, granted of course that you could hold your composure." He was stammering through his whole sentence, he seemed more human than ever. I had to hold my grin back.

"Well it will be this Saturday. Sorry the invite is so late, we've been putting together everything and…"his voice trailed off; really we were just trying to avoid the whole thing.

"I understand if you have previous engagements and you can not attend." His voice was a little too hopeful and I could hear Jacob's reply to it.

"I wouldn't miss my dear friend Bella getting hitched for anything in this world. I'd like to make sure, that she knows what it is she's marrying." Jake's voice was way too cocky for my taste, but Edward held his composure.

"Yeah, we look forward to seeing you there. Trust me, she's fully aware of whom she is marrying and she's just glad it isn't anything close to a...flea bag."

"Edward!" I hissed. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"My sincerest apologies, Jacob Black. That was the wrong word. I'm sorry for saying flea bag. Either way we look forward to seeing you there."

"Does this mean I have to call Rosalie now?" I sighed nervously.

"No, of course not." I let out a heavy breath. "We are going to go over there, so you can ask her, face to face." I could feel my whole face turn beet red.

"You got to do it over the phone!"

"It would have been too dangerous, for Jacob, to do it face to face."

I groaned loudly. We walked down the stairs hands intertwined. I donned my jacket and walked faster than I wanted to, into his silver Volvo. He laughed at the look of desperation on my face. He was driving crazier than usual. Oh well, the faster we get there the faster it will be. I sighed again.

Alice greeted me by the door with a wicked smile on her face; of course she already knew what we were doing.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll be okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered. My head dropped as I got out of the car. Edward hugged me tightly.

"Do you really want to spend an eternity with Rose keeping your relationship like this?"

"No."

"See it's for the best…" I cut him off.

"I don't want to spend an eternity with her at all." I sulked.

"I called Jacob." He warned.

"I'm here, aren't I?" We walked slowly in the house. Emmett greeted me by giving me a tight hug and ruffling my hair.

"Red looks good on you Bella." He laughed looking at my sweater. I felt the heat quickly rise to my face and I saw Edward scowl. The next thing I saw was Edward pinning Emmett down trying to punch him, then Emmett quickly pinned Edward over and restrained him from moving.

Alice quickly rushed over and pulled Emmett off of Edward, just in time for Edward to punch Emmett square on the jaw.

"Edward, quit!" I giggled.

"Are we amusing you?" Emmett and Edward asked together. I nodded my head fervently until I saw their mischievous grin and I started to shake my head rapidly. It was too late both of them raced to me and pushed me down onto a couch. They were playfully growling as they pinned me down. At that very moment Rosalie walked down the stairs and yelled at Emmett to get off of me! Edward followed suit and looked meaningfully at Rosalie.

"Rose, Bella has something to talk to you about."

"Why would she need to talk to me?" I could hear the acid rising in her tone as she turned to glare at me. Edward let out a low hiss and mumbled something to low for my human ears. She nodded reluctantly and motioned for me to follow her to her room.

"What is it you need?" She asked trying not to glare at me.

I sighed heavily. "Edward and I are getting married, you already know that?"

"Yes. Of course I know that." She hissed.

"Look I just wanted you to be a bridesmaid, if that isn't too much to ask?" I didn't wait for answer; adrenaline was pumping through my veins. "Look, I might end up getting turned and whether you like it or not, Edward and I love each other and we plan to spend the rest of forever together and I can't spend the rest of my forever with him, if you are going to hate me. You don't have to like me, but please for Edward's sake, just accept me already." I was shocked I couldn't believe I said that to her. Surely she'd go ballistic and attack me. I looked at her and I could tell she was as shocked as I was.

"I don't hate you. I don't like you either, you are a puny human, and you do nothing but cause trouble and for some odd reason my brother— or the rest of this family for that matter—can't seem to keep away from you. Whether you know this or not, I have accepted you. I have accepted that you will always be around and there is not a thing I could do about it—not even that I would do anything to stop it. What you did for me—for all of us—in Italy, is something that I am indebted to you forever. What really bothers me is that you, who are nothing, and no one, fixed it all completely. You are right, I do not have to like you and I don't like you, but I'll be your bridesmaid, and I'll be cordial, because my family needs me to be and because it appears you are going to be apart of my family soon." She chose every word she said very carefully. I was as shocked to hear her answer as I was that I started this whole conversation.

"Thank you." It was the only thing I could say that fit the situation. She did something then, that I'd never thought she would do, she walked over to me and hugged me. The moment didn't last long, but it showed that she was trying. I hugged her back and then went downstairs to Edward. He already knew everything that had been said and was waiting with a crooked smile at the foot of the stairs.


	10. Calumniation

Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of these characters...**

**

* * *

A/N: This Chapter was fun and then sad to write, I hope you like it. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_ Last Chapter_

_"Thank you." It was the only thing I could say that fit the situation. She did something then, that I'd never thought she would do, she walked over to me and hugged me. The moment didn't last long, but it showed that she was trying. I hugged her back and then went downstairs to Edward. He already knew everything that had been said and was waiting with a crooked smile at the foot of the stairs._

* * *

Chapter Nine

Calumniation

Saturday was nearing and every time I even closed my eyes, my dream flashed before my eyes. I couldn't take the thought of hurting Edward, but which one would hurt him more? I sighed. I'd never been so indecisive. The only thing that ever calmed me was seeing Edward, but this was my twilight as a single lady and we weren't seeing each other at all until we said our vows. I groaned and sighed loudly. I was lying in bed, I couldn't convince myself to get out of it. I was tossing and turning when I heard the doorbell. My heart skipped a beat it must be Edward! I jumped up, a little too quickly and my sock caught on my comforter causing me to fall onto my floor, before I knew it, pair of ice cold hands was holding me centimeters from the ground. It wasn't the cold hands I was familiar and accustomed to, I looked up to see Rosalie standing there. Beside her was a smiling Alice. I didn't want them here, not now, I needed to think. Rosalie quickly lifted me up and set me on my feet before backing away.

Alice's smile deepened. "It's time for a bachelorette party! Woot!" she squealed.

"Edward and I never discussed this… I don't think it's a good idea."

"Relax, Emmett and Jasper already have him at his on bachelor party."

"Well I'm not really in the mood for one, really, it's unnecessary."

"Nonsense. You're getting one, at least you can drink for yours, I never got to have that experience." I was surprised when it was Rosalie who was insisting now.

"Fine," I exhaled loudly. "Just so we're clear there aren't going to be any male strippers or anything like that is there?" I asked terrified. They glanced at each other with a wicked smile and turned back to me.

"Time for hair and makeup!" Alice yelled.

"That doesn't answer my question!" She ignored me and pulled me out of the bed and threw me into the bathroom.

"Shower." She demanded before leaving. I sighed and jumped in. This wasn't how I planned my day going, at least I wouldn't be debating on whether or not I'd be leaving him. I sighed at that thought. Should I go or should I stay? What's the difference between right and wrong anyhow? Urgg I groaned loudly and squirted the last of my shampoo into my hair. I wanted to stay with Edward forever, but I wanted him to be alive forever. I didn't want to think of an Edward free world that was too much pain to bear. He was certainly way too great not to exist in this world. I tried to push the thought away from my head, I should just have a fun night out with the girls. I decided that's what I would do until I got safely back into my bed so I could rationalize my thoughts.

"Hurry up!" Alice groaned as she banged on the bathroom door.

"I'm out already!" I hollered as I wrapped a towel around me, Rosalie and Alice busted through.

"A little privacy?" I blushed.

"No! You need to wear this ooh and this!" Rosalie handed me a short skirt, a halter top, some tights, and a sash that said 'Kiss me I'm the bride'. I giggled as I slipped the clothes on. Surprisingly I looked amazing.

"Makeup and hair!" Alice shouted as she jumped up and down. I let out a defeated sigh as Alice worked on my hair and Rosalie began the plucking and prodding of my face. Within thirty minutes I was done. I laughed at a tiara that matched my 'I'm the bride' sash.

"You look amazing!"

"Where does Charlie think I am going?" I asked, hoping he'd get me out of this.

"We're having a girl's night!" Alice explained. I looked at her and she was absolutely beaming.

"Alright, let's go." I trudged down the stairs with Rosalie and Alice laughing behind me. We were in Rosalie's red convertible in no time heading out of town.

"Will someone please tell me where we are going?" I pleaded.

They looked at one another and then just turned up the radio. I sighed. I wasn't going to get an answer until we were there. "May I remind you that I'm not twenty one? I can't drink legally!" They turned to look at me and giggled again.

"As if we need IDs!" Alice laughed at the thought. Rosalie laughed louder than Alice and I just lowered my head in defeat. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"What does Edward think of all this?"

"Well he was hesitant of course…but all in all Emmett and Jasper will make sure he has some fun." I was shocked that Rosalie was the one that answered my question. She quickly added, "Well not too much fun." I could tell she was thinking about Emmett and a stripper getting a little too close. Alice and I quickly started to laugh at her obvious jealousy; if she could blush I'm sure she would have been as red as me.

"We are here!" Alice beamed. I looked outside to see a cowboy strip bar. I groaned.

"Please no strippers!" I blushed. The thought of someone dancing around in a Speedo and a cowboy hat almost made me redder than a tomato. They just laughed at my redness and dragged me into the bar.

I turned bright red when I saw the whole bar had little penis' everywhere. I laughed hysterically when Rosalie and Alice put a giant penis necklace around my neck. A waiter wearing a black thong, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat, handed as all shots of tequila.

"I've never drunk before…" I told them. They beamed and handed me all three of the shots. I chugged them down and let out a loud burp. They laughed at me and then a stripper came on stage and Alice immediately began to tip twenties. I tried to hide my face, but it nothing but bring the stripper too me the minute he saw my tiara. I groaned out loud and looked at Alice and Rosalie hoping they'd stop him they just giggled and got more drinks for me. I sat there while the cowboy started undressing to "It's raining men."

Alice handed me five more shots and I chugged them each down. My dance was over and I was starting to feel a little woozy.

Another song came on and Alice and Rosalie quickly dragged me on my feet to dance with them. I was so nervous. I was sure I'd fall, but surprisingly the alcohol had a reverse effect and I walked with ease. I was dancing around just like an idiot with both of them. "Girls just want to have fun" came on and another round of drinks for the woozy human entailed. I was surprised at how much fun we were having. Finally we opted to sit at the bar because I was feeling more than a little woozy.

"Emmett plays around too much sometimes." Rosalie complained. It had been ten more shots for me and we were now sitting around listening to a bunch of woman empowering songs and we had decided to start complaining about our men.

"Jasper is just the opposite! He never really plays around. We connect, but on a different level, sometimes it would be nice for him to just play around. Every once in a while would it kill him to do some role playing in the bed room?" Alice sighed.

"You mean you want him to role play? It gets so old, that's all Emmett likes to do nowadays! Sometimes it'd be nice if we weren't dressing up like Darth Vader and Princess Leia."

"Humph. I wish Jasper would be interested in being Darth Vader!" Alice groaned.

"So…what does Edward do or not do?" Rosalie looked at me.

"Well…umm… he's too perfect! He never does anything wrong, it gets old, me always making the mistakes." I sighed as I took another shot.

"Oh come on, that's not a complaint!" Alice said.

"Well…hmm…he's way overprotective, but I mean I understand it…"

"Bella, I don't think you know how this works, we've given out a complaint, so you give one a real one, not one that you 'understand'!" Rosalie demanded.

"Urgg… umm okay…well he has too much self control! I was hoping that we'd have been able to…you know… and every time we get close to…you know… he always stops!" I was too drunk to blush and I quickly downed another shot. They both laughed.

"You mean to tell me, that your only complaint about Edward is that you haven't had sex yet?!" Rosalie laughed.

"Well… he's perfect in every way, I told you that can get a little old, but then again I just love him and everything about him, I even understand his whole self control, he's so worried about hurting me, it's kind of sweet." I smiled as I thought about my perfect Edward; tomorrow he would be mine forever.

"I guess that's why you're marrying him, huh?" Alice asked, immediately I knew what she was asking, she wanted to know if I planned on leaving him at the altar. I felt my stomach aching as I thought of my dream. My stomach started aching more and more and I realized I was about to throw up. I quickly rushed to the bathroom and Rosalie hurried in after me.

She held my hair back as I let all the alcohol go down the toilet. I was redder than ever.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I didn't mean to start…" I started puking immediately again.

"Bella… Shh…its okay just let it out." She was soothing me. I was surprised that it wasn't Alice in the bathroom with me. When I was done, Rosalie felt my forehead, wiped my face, and carried me out of the bathroom.

"I think it's time for the bride to be to go to sleep." Alice nodded and they both helped me to the car.

"Am I going to my house or yours?" I managed to stammer out.

"Will you be okay at your house?"

"I don't want Charlie to know I've been drinking." They chuckled.

"He's working late. Will you be okay at your house?"

"Yes. It'd be better for me to be there anyways, I'd sleep better without worrying about Emmett laughing at me." Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"I don't think Edward would be comfortable if we left you like this, alone." Alice said. I was worried that she wanted to interrogate me. I needed to think about that, with out her asking me questions.

"I'd be fine, really." I said. I was already starting to feel less nauseous anyways, I'm sure I could make it by myself.

"I am with Alice on this one; I don't think it'd be a good idea. I'll stay with you until you go to sleep." I looked at Rosalie as she said this. I couldn't believe this was the same girl who was glaring and hissing at me the night before. We were at my house.

"Really, I will be okay." I said as I staggered out of the car. I nearly fell over and Rosalie quickly jumped out and helped me before I fell.

"I'm staying at least for a couple of hours." She wasn't asking anymore, she was telling me.

"I'll take the car back and you can call me if you need anything." Alice said. She wasn't at all surprised that Rosalie wanted to take care of me. Stupid future seeing vampire I thought. Rosalie helped me into my room and threw me some of my pajamas that Alice had recently bought for me. I dressed quickly and lay down. She sat in my rocking chair obviously confused; she must not have known what to do.

"You can leave you know." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I knew she heard me.

"Alice won't ask you this straight up, but are you planning on leaving him? I love my brother to death and if you plan on hurting him then do it now and not later." I couldn't believe she was saying this. This was exactly what I was hoping to avoid.

"I love your brother with all of my existence. I don't want to leave him." I said all the truths there were.

"But you're thinking about it?" She questioned me.

"Rosalie…" I started, but I heard Charlie come up the stairs. She looked around and didn't know what to do; she quickly dashed into my closet. I turned over and pretended to snore. I had never been so happy that Charlie came home unexpected. I quickly drifted off into sleep and had my same nightmare.

I woke up to see I was alone. Rosalie must have left the minute she realized I was asleep. Today was my wedding day and I still hadn't decided on saying 'I do' or not saying it. I got up and took a shower, I was sure Alice would be by in no time to do my makeup.

I got out of the shower and was dressing into my sweats when Charlie yelled for me to come down the stairs. I gasped at what I saw. It was Renee and Phil! I ran down the stairs and hugged my mom.

"Like I would miss your wedding day!" She was beaming. There were a dozen freesias on the table and instantly I knew they were from Edward. I read the card.

**I can't wait to spend forever with you. I'm ready for this to be the twilight of my single life as long as I'm with you. **

**Love,**

**Edward Cullen**

I beamed at the flowers, could I really leave him? If it was the right thing to do, then surely I should do it right? But when he left me he thought it was the right thing and he'd never been more wrong. I couldn't cause a war if I'd end up dying anyways. I let out a sigh.

"If you don't want to go through with it you don't have to!" Renee worriedly said.

"Mom, I'm fine. Let's get me ready!"

She grabbed a bag of makeup and headed up the stairs with me, leaving Phil and Charlie alone.

She took longer than I was used to on my makeup and my hair. I showed her my dress and she started to cry. She thought I was utterly gorgeous in it. I was surprised to see an extra bridesmaid dress in my closet. Alice must have known she was coming. I laughed to myself as I pulled it out of the closet. She looked stunning in it, I didn't know how stunning she'd look next to Rosalie, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. It was like all of my other bridesmaid dresses, except that hers was a halter, Rosalie's was spaghetti strapped, and Alice's, who was my maid of honor, was strapless. The dress was black and went to my mom's ankles; it had a nice pink bow around the waist. They would all look stunning.

We were getting into a limo—which Edward must have sent over—and we were driving out to the meadow. A pathway was made and rose petals were all down the walkway. My lullaby was playing softly as Charlie walked me down the aisle. I was getting more nervous by the minute. I looked over and I saw Jacob sitting with the rest of the pack. I looked over and saw Esme, Carlisle, and Phil smiling at me.

I looked straight ahead into my lovers eyes. He looked so good in black. I could tell he was admiring me in my wedding dress. I loved him so much and I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Alice turned to me with a frown on her face, I had already made up my mind and she knew that I wouldn't be saying I do. I looked at Edward trying to soak in the last bit of him that I could, this would be the last time I ever saw him, the last time I ever saw any of them. Tears started to slide down my face; I just wiped them away and put on a weak smile. I looked at Emmett he was beaming at me, obviously happy that I was joining his family. I turned to Jasper who was questioning my feelings.

The service began and it came time for the vows. Edward lovingly looked at me and said "I do." The priest turned to me and I looked down at my shoes. I looked up at Edward and uttered the words I would regret the rest of my existence, even if it would be a short one, "I… I don't." I heard everyone gasp and Jacob was smiling. Edward looked more hurt than I'd ever seen him look before. I kissed him passionately, longingly, and spoke again, "Edward, I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry." Without waiting to see Alice or Rosalie's face I turned and ran. I ran through the pathway and all the way home. I was tripping constantly over these damn heels. I threw them off and tossed them behind me, I wouldn't have a lot of time.

I rushed into Charlie's house and I wrote on a piece of paper.

**_Edward, _**

**_I had to leave. I'm so sorry, but you see, I kept having a dream of starting the war, of you and Jacob dying and then the Volturi came to kill me anyways. I can't stand the thought of hurting you and your family, or Jacob and the pack. I just couldn't let you guys start a war over me for no reason at all. I love you and when I told you I didn't it was the worst calumniation I could ever say. I'm terribly sorry. Please don't try to find me and don't do anything stupid, I'm doing all of this to save you, don't make my efforts wasted. _**

**_Love you forever and always,_**

**_Bella Cullen_**

I ran upstairs and grabbed my sock full of money and I quickly changed out of my dress. I left it on the bed and wrote a note to Alice.

**_Alice,_**

**_I'm sorry I lied to you about everything. I can't take this dress when I know that you paid for it and everything. So here it is, it might need to be dry cleaned, but I'm sure you can return it. Please don't try to see my future, or stop me, watch after Edward and tell everyone I'm sorry, even Rosalie. _**

**_Bella_**

I folded Alice and Edward's notes and tucked them inside the dress. I took out another paper and left it on the table for Charlie.

**_Charlie, _**

**_I needed to get away. I can't stay here knowing the pain I've caused Edward. I'll call you soon. I love you; none of this is your fault, or Edwards for that matter. Tell Alice to take the dress back I can't keep it. _**

**_Love Bella_**

I didn't want to leave my ring; it's the only bit of Edward I would have left. I quickly got into my truck and drove to the airport.


	11. Purgatory

Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of these characters...**

**Sorry it took so long to update, Fanfiction wouldn't let me for awhile, but thanks to DivineRosey, I have a way to update! If you're having trouble and want to update, don't hesitate to PM me! R&R**

**

* * *

**_Last Chapter :__I didn't want to leave my ring; it's the only bit of Edward I would have left. I quickly got into my truck and drove to the airport.

* * *

_

Chapter Ten

Purgatory

(EPOV)

If I would have been human I would have cried. I couldn't believe she just ran out on me. If she didn't want to marry me, I told her she didn't have to; I told her I would wait. I had never been so confused and hurt in my life. They way she kissed me before she left, it seemed like she loved me or was that just to please me one last time? I looked out in the crowd and I met Jacob Black's eyes. He was smiling from ear to ear. I was snarling under my breath. Charlie, Renée and Phil had left ten minutes after her. They were apologizing, but it didn't matter. She left and she wasn't coming back. I couldn't chase after her either. It was my own personal purgatory of suffering.

I should have known something was wrong as she cried down the aisle, as Alice and Jasper tried screaming in their heads to tell me to listen to them. Why did I have to block out their thoughts? I could have been more prepared. I sighed. No. I couldn't have been more prepared for my angel to just up and leave me on our wedding day. Especially when Rosalie was thinking about everything they complained about. To hear her talk about how perfect she thought I was, why would she leave me?

_Edward. Something is wrong, I know she still loves you, I can feel it. _I turned to Jasper who was thinking to me. _I felt her love for you as she walked down that aisle, I felt her hating what she was about to do, and I could feel her lying when she said she didn't love you. _

"Jasper, just stop, it's done, she left." I snarled at him.

Just then Jacob Black was smiling as he approached me. He was careful to keep his distance, but I could see him shaking gently.

"I guess she realized what kind of monster you are after all."

"Don't start with me, you mutt." I growled. I wanted to attack him and Jasper's waves of calm weren't stopping me at all.

"Look, as much as I hate to say this, I'm sorry you got left at the altar and all, but I mean, you did deserve it. You're a monster. Bella deserved better." He said through gritted teeth.

"And what are you? You'd hurt Bella before I ever would. Just look at Sam, who claims he's all righteous, Bella told me about what he did to Emily. Jacob Black, don't think you're any better, you'd hurt her in a heart beat, you're more of a monster than I ever would be." I was snarling and my fists were clenched. Carlisle came to stand beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Boys, I think it's time we all leave, before any of this gets taken out of hand." I could read Jacob's mind it was taking every ounce of him to control from changing right here and now.

I turned toward Carlisle and avoided all of my family who was worriedly looking at me. I had to get out of here; everything was starting to remind me of her. Alice was in my Volvo before I even had a chance to leave.

" Alice get out." I snarled through clenched teeth.

"We're going to Bella's. She left us something."

"You mean she left?" I was tearlessly sobbing as I drove fast to Bella's house. This would be the last time I'd look at the outside of this house, I promised myself.

"I'm not going in." I whispered to her. She sighed and went to ring the doorbell. I could hear Charlie's sympathetic thoughts. _I can't believe Bella would leave him like that. I have never seen a guy look so hurt, except when Renée left me. _And here I thought he'd be glad she left me. I heard Renée's thoughts next. _I feel sorry for that boy, but it's probably for the best they were too young. I just hope she's okay, she didn't write where she was going. _She left Forks. Where would she go? I couldn't follow her. As much as I loved her, I couldn't chase after a lost dream. I was in my own personal purgatory, to know my beautiful Bella had left me and was alive, but to also know that I couldn't go after her. I was deep in thought when Alice returned holding her wedding dress. It absolutely smelt of her and tears. I started to tearlessly sob once more.

"She left a note for you." She said meekly as she passed me a slip of paper.

"Have you read it?" I asked her. _No. I figured, you would want to read it first. _

I unfolded the piece of paper; I could see tear marks on the page. I touched them gently and read the letter. Where was she going? What was she doing to save me? It was all this mutts' fault that she left! I snarled at the thought of his smile when she ran from me.

" Alice where is she going?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Edward, I don't know. She told me not to look for her future…"

"It doesn't matter, what she told you! I think she's about to do something really stupid! I can't live with out her Alice."

"I can't see anything, it's like she's blocking me."

" Alice, I know you aren't even trying." I turned to look at her. I pleaded with my eyes and I could hear her give in. _I've never seen him look so heart broken before, not even when he left her. Fine Edward! _She was searching now and she saw Bella crying in a room sitting with chairs everywhere, but I couldn't be certain of the room she was in.

"What does that look like to you?" I asked.

"I don't know; it could be anywhere." She said uncertain of herself for once. "Let's just go home Edward. Whatever it is that she is doing, she didn't want you to interfere with."

"If it's her life on the line, I can't let her die."

"You don't even know if she's risking her life. You don't even know when she'll get to that room, or if she'll get there, you are relying on my vision and your own irrational thoughts, way too much." She didn't want to look at me and she was blocking her thoughts.

" Alice, I can't live with out her. Even if she's just running away, I want to run with her, she still loves me and I have to know what she's doing to save me."

(APOV)

I stared at Edward. We were still sitting in Bella's driveway. I didn't understand why she left him, until I read his note. She was leaving to save Edward. Always like Bella to worry about us when she was in more danger than any of us. He wanted to follow her, but I couldn't let him do that. It would take away everything Bella was

doing—whatever she was doing—this for. Was he right, was she going to kill herself? I thought of when Bella came to our house to vote on her immortality, she said it herself "I'll go to Italy alone." Was she going to Italy? I searched my mind once more and there she was, in an airport crying as she purchased her ticket.

" Alice, what did you see this time!?" Edward's panicked voice was yelling at me.

(BPOV)

I stepped out into the sun. My plane ride felt like it took years. I could just see Edward's face as I ran away from him. I had to keep reminding myself that it was for the best. I kept looking at my ring and tears would build up in my eyes. My legs were wobbling as I got a cab to take me to Volterra. Even now, death was awaiting and I was shaking rapidly, not from fear of the pain, but the thought of Edward. I hoped he was okay. I hoped he knew that I really loved him and didn't try to stop me. Maybe the Volturi could make it to where Alice couldn't see my future. There had to be something to stop him from coming to find me. The cab driver was staring anxiously at me. I gave him a weak smile. It didn't work he was still staring. I ignored him and tried to think of Edward. I had to think of him before the wedding, before I left him; his bronze tousled hair, his perfect angelic face, his beautiful topaz eyes, his perfect chiseled chest. I tried to imagine what would have happened if I would have stayed to marry him. We'd go somewhere where it could just be the two of us, for our honey moon. I figured we'd go to a remote island where we could lay in all day or go out and lay outside with him glowing. I cried realizing I'd never see him sparkle ever again; I'd never see him ever again. I was sobbing now and I couldn't control it. I just let my tears come. The cab came to an abrupt halt and I threw some money at him and ran out of the car. I ran to the clock tower like I had once before.

It seemed so much like the time before, only this time I wasn't running to Edward, I was running away from him. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran to the tower. I was surprised to run right into Jane. She glared furiously at me and then a wicked grin set across her lips.

She grabbed my arm and spoke, "They are waiting for you." I nodded and followed her down the same tunnels I went through with Edward and Alice not too long ago.

Aro was smiling as we entered the same office I had been in—what felt like yesterday—with Edward and Alice. I cried at the thought.

"Now Bella please quit crying. Tell us why you're here?" His sing song voice filled my ears.

"I…I…left Edward." It was all I could say before I started dry heaving. I couldn't believe it—I left him—my body went into convulsions. Someone lightly touched my shoulders and with a soothing voice whispered for me to calm down. I turned to see Marcus standing beside me. I would have never imagined him as a compassionate type, when I first saw him he was so apathetic. His voice was so soothing—as if he had once felt the pain I was in now. I wiped my tears away and told myself to be strong. I had to do this for Jacob, for the rest of the pack, for the Cullens, but most importantly, I had to do this for Edward. I stood up straighter and held my head high and I continued, "You see there's a treaty from werewolves in La Push, it's a town right near Forks, and I'm best friends with Jacob, who happens to be a wolf. I didn't know he was a wolf—when Edward left, I got really close to him—and then Edward came back and Jacob was upset. The treaty specifically says that the Cullens can't bite a human or else it will start a war between the wolves and vamps. I couldn't not be bitten either because then you'd come and kill me. Either way it looked as if I would die, I kept having a dream that Jane and Alec would come to kill me even though I was changed and Edward and Jacob would kill each other anyways. I decided that I was going to die either way and I'd rather have you kill me here then have everyone else die for no reason." I sighed when I finally finished.

Caius smiled as he entered the room, he must have heard the whole conversation.


	12. Star Crossed

**Disclaimer. I do not, nor have I ever owned Twilight/New Moon, any of it's contents or characters. If I did, my name would be Stephanie Meyer. Don't sue me!**

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. Thanks for all the reviews! It might take me a little while to update again, because I have TAKS testing and stuffs. So sorry. Anyone interested in being my BETA? Please Read and Review!**

_

* * *

Last Chapter:_

_Caius smiled as he entered the room, he must have heard the whole conversation._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Star Crossed

(EPOV)

"How much to time do we have!?" I was screaming at Alice. We were sitting outside our driveway.

"Edward. I don't think we have time. I don't know when she got there, but I do see them killing her."

"Alice. Please tell me it's not too late." I was tearlessly sobbing as I spoke to her.

"Edward. I am unsure. I keep searching for her and all I get is her tell them why she's there. I see Marcus smiling as he bites her."

"Alice get out." I sobbed. I couldn't do what I wanted with her in my Volvo. She'd never let me go.

"Edward don't do anything foolish. Not at a time like this!" Alice pleaded.

"Alice I don't know what I'm going to do, but I assure you I'm not going to Italy to die." I had to get her out of the car. My skin was boiling over with fury.

"Bella wouldn't want you to do this Edward. She left so you two would still live." She said meekly.

"Please just go!" I snarled at her. She turned her head and kissed my cheek.

"Don't kill him, Edward. Do what you have to do, but don't kill him."

I would have to make this stop quick. It was all Jacob Black's fault and I couldn't let him get away with this. Bella's blood was on his hands. I felt nothing but rage and sorrow consume me. My eyes were the darkest color they had ever been. I was speeding to La Push. Jacob Black would not get away with this. I dialed his number and told him to meet me at the edge of La Push and Forks. He agreed. I could hear him shaking as he hung up the phone. I didn't care if he brought the whole pack; I would kill them all if I had to. My Bella was dead, because of him.

I was surprised when he stepped out alone. His whole body was trembling. His mind wasn't even trying to control himself anymore. He was just as ready to fight as I was. The trick to this whole thing would be to make him break the treaty first. That way I wouldn't be responsible for killing him.

"What do you want?" Jacob snarled at me.

"I just want to let you know that you're responsible for Bella's death." I yelped. His face turned purple and he was shaking rapidly.

"I would never kill Bella!" He yelled.

"If you and your damn pack would have just let me change her she wouldn't be dying in Italy!"

"She went to Italy to get away from you!"

"She went to Italy to save you!" I snarled at him.

"Why would she go to Italy to save me?" He was confused, but hostility still rang in every inch of his voice.

"If she would have been turned, you would have _tried_ to kill us. If she wasn't turned the Volturi would come here and kill her. She went to them to save you from being killed! You killed her!" I could sense it coming, he was about to change. In less than two seconds there he was no longer Jacob Black, but a giant russet wolf.

Jacob leaped at me and I met his leap and we were both snarling and fighting. He dug his teeth into my skin and I could feel the pain trickle down my arm, but I bit him on the side of his neck and he yelped in pain. In less than two minutes our fight was broken up with Alice pulling me off of him and Jasper sending out massive waves of calm to both me and Jacob. Jacob immediately transformed back into himself. I could see the marks from where I bit him on his neck. He was bleeding.

"Don't you two idiots understand why Bella left!? To keep both of you alive! Quit being so damn foolish!" Alice was fuming. Jasper was now trying to calm her down too. I turned around to see Carlisle looking at me concerned. Esme was giving me a disappointed frown. Emmett was sulking, probably because he wasn't the one in the fight. Rosalie was just fuming, she was as angry as Alice was.

I smelt something disgusting, I knew it had to have been more of them. I turned to see Sam and the rest of the pack emerge from bushes. They quickly transformed into wolves and were ready for the fight to begin. The treaty had been broken. I turned to apologize to my family. Everyone, but Emmett, didn't want to fight. I looked at Jacob and snarled. He quickly turned again and tried his best to pounce on me. We were rolling away from everyone else. I was digging my teeth into his arms as he was pulling away howling. I could hear his thoughts and he had been the one to tell them he broke the treaty.

* * *

(BPOV)

"Hmmm…interesting" Aro muttered. "We would have kept to our deal Bella. I see why they were so hesitant to change you, now." He turned to Marcus and touched his palm, and then he turned to Caius and touched his palm. "Well both of you have very different solutions." Aro was smiling. "However, I agree with Marcus on this." He turned to me. "Here is what is going to happen. Marcus will turn you. It will be very quick and easy; well it will hurt of course. It will only take a couple of hours. Then we will put you on a one way flight back to Forks where you can be with your Edward again. Only if you promise to visit us again soon and tell Carlisle to come as well."

I couldn't believe what he just said. They were going to turn me. Maybe this was a trap, even if it was it didn't matter, I had decided to do this to save Edward, I wouldn't stop now.

"How will it only take a couple of hours? Doesn't it normally take three days?"

"Ah yes, indeed, it does. Marcus is very aware of transformations and while it will be much more painful, it will however be much faster. He will bite you in all the right places and he will take out just the right amount of blood, because you see…" He trailed off and Caius finished his sentence.

"Because you see, if he takes one drop too many, you will die." His eyes were black.

"Okay." I stammered. "When…when do you want to do this?"

"How about now!?" Jane said excited.

"I think he should do it now too." Caius's voice frightened me. I looked at Marcus, fully looked at him and his irises were black.

"Maybe, you should…hunt first…" My voice was quivering.

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can go home." Aro sang.

"Right." I sighed. If this was a trick, if I was going to die, it would be worth it; I was ensuring Edward's safety. Tears started to lightly trickle down my face.

Marcus was back to looking as apathetic as possible. He licked his lips and his face turned into a wicked smile before he pressed his teeth deep down into my neck. He took my right arm and bit deep down into my wrist. The next thing I knew he was biting my side. I could feel the fire going all through my veins. It felt ten times worse than what I had remembered it. It was so hot yet so cold at the same time. I almost felt as if he was draining my body completely. The pain was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I could feel my blood oozing out of my body and into his mouth. I was starting to get woozy. My head was spinning with pain. I wanted to remember Edward one last time before he killed me, but all I could think of was the pain. I was wailing now. The pain was taking over me. I tried to push Marcus off of me, but it did nothing, it made him bite down harder. I couldn't focus anymore and I fell right into purgatory itself. I could hear the outside surroundings, but the fire coursing through my veins reminded me of hell.


	13. Enmity

**A/N: Sorry it took a little while to update. Thanks again to all the reviewers and all the ones that have my story on their update list! it means the world to me! I'm still Beta-less, if anyone is interested! This chapter had to be the hardest one to write, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone...**

**Like alwasy Read and Review**

* * *

Last chapter:

_The pain was taking over me. I tried to push Marcus off of me, but it did nothing, it made him bite down harder. I couldn't focus anymore and I fell right into purgatory itself. I could hear the outside surroundings, but the fire coursing through my veins reminded me of hell.

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve

Enmity

The minute my eyes opened, I could feel heavy venom in my mouth. I was thirsty. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I could smell something sweet in front of me. I longed for it. I tried to get up, but Jane held me down.

"You can't eat our pilot." She fumed. The venom was oozing in my throat. I needed to eat.

"We figured you'd eat the Carlisle way." Alec sneered at me. I looked up at him then and he pointed to a bathroom. We must have been on a personal jet. I got up gracefully, for the first time in my existence. Before I opened the door I could smell it. It wasn't nearly as appetizing as the pilot was. It wasn't even really appetizing at all. I looked into the room and there was a small goat. I scowled at it as I opened the cage. I thought I would be confused and need Edward or Alice to show me how to "eat" but it came naturally. The need to drink was taking over my body. I closed the door in the little room and let the goat run. I was speeding off after it, the thrill of catching it, was so much more satisfying than the actual blood it's self. When I was done I threw the carcass in its empty cage and decided Jane and Alec could clean it up. I went to wipe my mouth, but it was clean.

Every part of my body that Marcus had bitten me was sore; this had to be a "bonus" from changing the fast way. I flinched remembering the pain that was inflicted upon me less than five hours ago. Suffering like that felt like a lifetime. I went to sit back in my seat. I couldn't believe it. I was a vampire. I'd finally get to be with Edward forever. The thought made a humongous smile spread across my face.

Jane and Alec were about ten rows of seats ahead of me. I could tell that they were up to something. I could feel something wrong coming from them.

Maybe I wouldn't get forever with my Edward. I sighed longingly. I couldn't think like that. Even if they did kill me, I had decided to die for him a long time ago; it wouldn't make a difference now. The moment I sighed, they both turned their head towards me. They had the same expression on their face. They both seemed to be annoyed and furious that I was on the same plane with them. Then they both turned back towards each other quickly and began whispering something inaudible, even to my new advanced hearing.

I wondered if I looked any different. Of course I'd have red eyes now, but would I be as perfect as Edward? That couldn't be possible. Could I get a body like Rosalie's? I almost laughed aloud nothing could turn me into that. I touched my stomach and it was hardened. I was no longer the skinny soft girl. I smiled. I had more coordination now! And I would never fall again! That thought made my smile grow.

Our plane ride was silent only giving me time to think. What was I going to do about Charlie? Would I ever get to see him again? Or Renée? Jacob and I definitely would no longer be friends—nothing could stop it now—it was inevitable. I buried my head into my hands. This wouldn't go over real well with Jacob at all. I thought of the last time I'd actually talked to him. He just called to make sure I was still a human and then hung up on me. I wonder what he'd do if he could see me now. Would he kill me? I hated that we couldn't be friends because of this. It was ridiculous. I loved Jake and he was my best friend and I had to give him up, because we were enemies now. If I could have cried I would have. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe our friendship would prevail over this stupid treaty over this stupid natural enemy thing. No. He was right, I had made my choice a long time ago; I just never wanted to admit that the choice I made would cause Jacob—the one who picked me up when I fell—so much pain. The plane ride seemed endless because I couldn't sleep. When we finally landed I could have jumped from excitement. I wondered how Edward would react when he saw me. I wondered if Alice had seen this coming. I hoped Edward would understand and forgive me, for the whole wedding shenanigan. I hoped he'd still love me. I had hurt him so much, but he had to understand. I would get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. I would chase after him for decades if that's what it would take for him to forgive me.

Once we landed, I turned to Jane and Alec. I nodded as if to thank them. They both stared hatefully after me as I ran—at human speed—to my truck that was still parked at the airport. I had never been happier that the sun was blocked by the clouds. I turned on my radio as I "sped" to Edward's house. "Be My Escape" was on and my smile grew. I could actually marry him now! I looked at my wedding finger and my grin grew. I was at his house now. I was glad that I had avoided humans. I could smell them every where I went, I had to force myself not to breath. It was the most annoying thing—trying to keep from natural instincts—but I knew it was necessary for all of the humans to live. I pulled into his drive way and instantly I knew—I didn't know how I knew, but I did—I could see it all right in front of me, they were gone, they had started the war anyways. I was terrified. I couldn't believe it! I told him not to do anything stupid! I told him I went away to save him! I was furious with him.

I pulled out and my truck was hollering at me as I tried to push it over fifty. It was taking too long, I was anxious; I couldn't let them do this! I couldn't let them kill each other! I pulled over and ran. I ran faster than I'd ever run before it was exhilarating. I could feel the win push by me; it was better than being on Edward's back. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins, I had to stop them somehow I had to stop them.

It wasn't until I was halfway to La Push that something tore into my side. I could feel blood—must have been from my human days—gushing out of me. I turned around to see Alec and Jane whooshing all around me, circling me. My dream flashed in front of me and I realized, I had been a vampire in my dream, but it never meant that the Cullens had to be the ones to turn me. I was in pain, but I couldn't let them kill me, without stopping the Cullens from getting hurt by the wolves.

The need to find Edward was coursing through my veins. I needed to find him. I had to keep running. I had to. There was no other option. There was nothing else I could do. I was about eight yards ahead of Jane and Alec and I knew I had no where to go. If I went straight I'd run into newly acquired enemies, enemies that used to be my friends. If I turned around I'd run into them. I was in the middle of a war now, and I was cornered into death, another one, one that I wouldn't wake up from. There was no time for any more choices. No time to plan out my next move, leaving Edward was the stupidest thing I'd ever done, I had caused the war in my dream, not from the Cullens turning me, but from me leaving. I had to find Edward. I just had to. I couldn't die without remembering him perfectly, not this time.

I was running again. I ran straight into Alice. Her eyes were huge when she saw my red irises. She was fighting Paul and I could see the marks on her. I frowned and asked her, "Where's Edward! You guys have to stop!" She didn't have time to answer me she had to fight off Paul. Everyone was fighting, even Carlisle and Esme. I could smell something, it was distant, it was blood, but it didn't smell good at all. It smelt disgusting. It was the grossest thing I had ever smelt. My side wasn't gushing blood anymore; I could feel venom pouring out. It hurt to run, but I had to keep going.

I saw him then. He and Jake were both in our meadow. Jake was on the ground bleeding profusely and Edward was biting into his shoulder. I gasped aloud and pulled Edward off of him. I kneeled down beside Jake and he transformed back into a human.

"Jake are you okay?" I breathed heavily into his ear. He looked up at me and the sun was setting over my shoulders; it was twilight.

"Am I in hell?" he breathed out.

I chuckled softly, "No, I'll miss you. You have to stop them Jake, this is wrong."

"You're one of them." He sobbed and ran off into the distance. Edward looked at me then and realized who I was.

"Bella!?" His voice was the best thing I'd ever heard.

"Edward!" I jumped up and flew into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I had to, I thought I had to, you have to know I love you." I kissed him. It was an actual kiss for the first time. It was nothing close to being chaste, neither one of us was holding back. He was holding me and then something—someone—knocked him down. Jane stood over him and made him shake and writher in pain. Alec came from behind me and I could feel him ripping off a piece of my flesh. It wasn't like the burning hell of being turned; it was like someone freezing a piece of your skin off of you. It was so cold I was shivering as I clenched my side.

"She'll suffer more if he dies first." Alec grimaced. Edward was trying to compose himself from crying out. Jane was keeping her evil eyes on him and I couldn't stand this. I couldn't let them kill him. I loved him too much for him to die; I'd been through too much for him to die.

"NO!" I cried out in agony. The thought of Edward not existing rippled through me, cutting me deep, hurting more than anything that had ever hurt me. Adrenaline, fear, and pain were coming from me with waves and all I could think was not him. No not him. The unexpected happened. Everything stopped. Time itself was stopped. I looked out at Jane and Edward and everything was frozen in place. Alec was about to try to rip off another piece of my flesh but he was frozen from moving. I didn't think. I just stared at Jane and I stared at Alec and I pulled all of the pain that I'd ever felt and I thought of what Edward must have been feeling and I hurled it at them—I didn't know the mechanics of it—but I hurled it at them with full force. I was so dizzy at that moment that I fell and I blacked out.


	14. Evanescence

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Twilight/New Moon/ any of it's contents. If I did, I would be Stephenie Meyer. I forgot to post this on the last chapter... don't sue me!**

**A/N: Bella's powers will be explained in further chapters. And please people don't hate Jacob for anything throughout this story, he's simply the victim, in all of this mess, regardless of how perfect Edward is! Please Read and Review! Thanks again to the reviewers and those with alerts!**

_

* * *

Last chapter:_

_ I just stared at Jane and I stared at Alec and I pulled all of the pain that I'd ever felt and I thought of what Edward must have been feeling and I hurled it at them—I didn't know the mechanics of it—but I hurled it at them with full force. I was so dizzy at that moment that I fell and I blacked out.

* * *

_

Chapter 13

Evanescence

(EPOV)

I was attacking that mutt when someone pulled me off of him. I was so distracted that I didn't realize it was a vampire. She was talking to him sweetly. If she only knew what he did to my perfect Bella and then he said something that caught my attention before he ran off, "You're one of them." He only would have reacted that way if it was… no it couldn't be…. I had to be sure.

"Bella!?" I gasped.

"Edward!" her voice was captivating. She was a vampire! How? She had never looked better. Even with some grass stains. Her body was more rounded, she had more curves. Her eyes were red from just being turned. Her skin was whiter than before. Her lips seemed to look fuller. She put Rosalie to shame. She almost flew into my arms and I couldn't think. "I'm so sorry. I had to, I thought I had to, you have to know I love you." She continued to apologize, but I had already forgotten about the wedding. She was here, she loved me and she was alive. She pressed her cold lips to mine. I didn't have to hold back. She didn't have to hold back. I had never kissed another being the way I kissed Bella at that moment. I didn't care that she left, I didn't care that I was fighting Jacob Black, and I didn't care that she was a vampire. She was here safe with me!

Something flew into my side. I was so enveloped in my own thoughts and in her kiss that I didn't focus on the mind of the attacker. As soon as I felt the pain run through my body, I knew it was Jane. I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to pretend it didn't hurt. I couldn't get up to protect Bella and I could hear Alec's mind as he ripped a piece of her flesh off of her. "She'll suffer more if he dies first." Alec growled out. I was withering in pain, not from Jane, but because I knew I couldn't save her. I wanted to protect her from them, from everyone, but I was stuck on the ground with waves of pain engulfing my body. I heard her cry out in pain and I never wanted to die—or whatever it is we do—more, I couldn't stand to hear her pain. At that moment everything stopped. Jane stopped torturing me and Alec was stopped from tearing off another piece of her precious flesh and for that I was heavily grateful. What had stopped everything!? I couldn't move, I could only think. Was this Bella's power? Was she able to stop time?

In a split second a force stronger than anything I'd ever seen or heard of, knocked both Jane and Alec to the ground. They were both trembling in pain and they immersed into flames. I was awestruck and I turned to Bella and she was about to faint. I quickly jumped up and caught her before she fell. A million questions were buzzing around in my head. I needed to tell the others, but they were fighting the war I started. I looked down chagrined. I couldn't believe how idiotic I had been. I never let emotions run me that way.

I was tearlessly sobbing as I tried to think of a way to get them to stop. Bella would be the only one to soothe Jacob and maybe even the rest of the pack, but could she do it in her vampire form? I was holding her. I didn't even know what was wrong with her. I felt guilt consume me for not realizing how hurt she was. She looked as if she was asleep, but I knew better she couldn't sleep. Was she killed in the process of saving me? That thought stung through my body. That couldn't be it! I began to unconsciously rock back and forth as I sobbed, "Bella, oh my precious Bella, please be alright."

(BPOV)

I came to when I realized I was shaking. My whole body was sore, not only where I had been bitten. My head was throbbing as I was shaking and heard someone weeping. It was the sweetest voice I'd ever heard and it sounded so pained. I wanted to comfort the voice so much. I opened my eyes. I turned my head to see Edward shaking. Everything suddenly made sense. I saved him somehow, where was Jane and Alec?

"Edward, I'm okay." My voice was soft and it cracked. His beautiful face looked down at me and I saw relief consume his glorious face. He bent his head to mine and placed his silky lips to mine. My hands immediately intertwined in his hair and I parted his lips with my tongue. Our tongues swirled and danced around each other when I remembered the war going on only fifteen feet away from us. For the first time I gently, but forcefully pushed him off of me.

"Edward, what are we going to do about the war!?" I was shaking then. I was terrified of someone getting hurt because of me. "I told you not do anything stupid!" I was infuriated.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead and Jacob was responsible for you going away…"he started growling at the thought of Jacob.

"Edward what happened?"

"I honestly don't know, Bella. You have a lot of power, I know that." I looked at him frightened.

"We have to stop them." My voice was quavering at the thought of Esme or Alice or any of them getting hurt.

"They will be fine, but you're right, we need to stop them. I'm sure if you talked to Jacob you could calm them down."

I sighed then realizing I was the only one who could stop this and I was now a vampire which wouldn't make things easy. I got up then and Edward followed suit. I interlaced my fingers with him and he brought my hand to his lips. He kissed my hand sweetly as to encourage me.

We ran unable to let them hurt each other any more. I was running faster than Edward and this made me smile, finally someone faster than him. The feeling was so invigorating. I wouldn't let them kill each other. I was determined to stop them. If I could do that to Jane and Alec I could only imagine what I was capable of. I had to stop my curiosity there; I had to wait until I could sit with Carlisle to figure out what was going on with me. I let my senses take hold of me and I could smell something disgusting and I decided it had to be the wolves. It smelt like formaldehyde to me, it was the only way I could describe the sickly nasty smell. It almost made me nauseous trying to pick apart the scents. In the distance I saw Emmett was now fighting Paul and Carlisle was fighting Sam, I couldn't see anyone else, they were too far in the distance, even for my new approved sight. I grabbed Edward before he could speed past me.

"You try to calm them down and keep them from fighting; I'm going to find Jake." I was more nervous than I had ever been. Jacob wouldn't accept me for what I was. Not now. Too much had happened. I really did love him, he was my best friend and I couldn't believe it would end like this, but it had too. He looked at me lovingly and ran off to stop the mess that I had put his family into. Even when I wasn't around I was harming them, I could see why Rosalie hated me. I ran then. I could feel the ground pounding beneath my feet. I had to find Jacob. I had to make this right.

I stopped abruptly when I smelled him. I turned into more glossy green trees and there he was sitting on the same rock of my engagement night silently sobbing.

I could visibly see him shaking and trembling. Something happened that I never thought would happen I could hear his thoughts!

_Bella. My precious Bella. She'd rather die than be with me. I can't believe she changed for that filthy bloodsucker. He never deserved her. I loved her so much and I was supposed to protect her and I failed her. I failed her and the whole pack. I broke that damn treaty for no reason. It doesn't matter now. She'll never be with me, not ever. What does that filthy leech have that I don't!? I would have treated her better. I never would have left her. He should be damned to a million horrible deaths because of that. He tricked her into her own death and then tricked me into breaking the treaty first. That…_

I had to tune out from there I didn't want to hear any of the mean things he was saying about Edward. I decided to speak up from there.

"Jake, will you please listen to me?" _No. Why should I? You didn't stay human for me._

"You should listen to me because I'm your friend." I snapped. Then I realized I answered his thoughts and his face quickly distorted into anger at the fact I could read minds too. _Oh what is this just a perk of being one of __**them**_ He snarled in his mind.

"I honestly don't know what this is. Please listen." _I don't want to listen to a filthy blood sucker. _

"How could you Bella?" he spoke aloud this time with sorrow covering every word.

"I told you before I had too. I had to or else the Volturi would have killed me. I tried to tell you before, but you didn't let me finish, or start for that matter. That was the condition on me coming back alive."

"You should have never gone to save him anyways!" He stopped to calm himself before he continued, "I could have saved you! The pack could have saved you! We're stronger than you think Bella; I might have killed your filthy bloodsucking …"

"Jacob! Quit it right now! I don't want to hear about your discriminations with my fiancé! I love him and I love his family just as I love you and your pack as well! You told me to choose and I'm choosing both dammit! I'm choosing you both! You can't make me pick a side when the lines are clearly muddled!"

"You already chose them Bella! You already did it! I can't even stand your smell much less being around you! You chose this Bella! You chose to be damned for an eternity! Call me a monster all you want, but at least I didn't choose to be one!" He was furious now and his words stung.

"I never said you were a monster." I was sobbing now, if I could have cried a river would have been flowing from my eyes. "I'm not a monster either. I'm in heaven now, don't you see it? I get to spend an eternity with the person that I love. You're just mad that the person isn't you!" Fury rang through those last words and I instantly regretted them. I didn't want to hurt him. I needed to stop this war.

"Jacob I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean it. I do love you Jake, just not that way. I'm terribly sorry please, please forgive me. I can't live an eternity with you mad at me like this."

"You shouldn't live an eternity at all!"

"Jake please understand." I was sobbing harder now.

"You can't even cry!" He was trying to wound my lack of humanity, but it didn't matter to me, it never had.

"Please listen, you have to stop this Jacob. We'll forget that you broke the treaty."

"I broke the treaty!? They bit you! They turned you!"

"They didn't change me Jacob. The Cullens didn't want to change me. I had to be turned, but I'm fine with it, because I did it out of love, not out of spite."

"If the Cullens didn't turn you then who did?"

"The Volturi."

"Sure the ones that were going to kill you for being a human let you come to them, human and all, just so they could turn you."

"They didn't know I was coming and Aro was hoping I'd join their guard someday. He was very curious about why no one could hear my thoughts when they could hear everyone else's. He was sure I'd have great powers and he'd never been more right." I looked down at my feet. I must have looked like a hot mess. Mud and grass stains were all over my clothes and I could smell the dirt in my hair.

"What do you mean great powers?"

"I really don't know. I haven't had time to explore it, but when I do figure it out, I'd really like to talk to you about it, I have a feeling you'd understand what it's like to be sore and confused about everything going on with your body, especially since it was forced upon you." I saw a small smile creep up his face and we both let out a low laugh. "You were right Jacob; things were so much easier when we were both human." We both sighed at that thought.

_I don't know what to do with this girl. How is it that I still love her even with mud and grass all over her and she's turned into my one and only enemy? Maybe she isn't lying and didn't have a choice. I'm nervous about this whole "great powers" thing. It was plural. What does that mean? Can I handle loosing her completely? I don't see any other way though. _He sighed aloud.

"Jake love can overcome everything let's just pretend this doesn't matter, just pretend we're both human."

At those words he got off the rock and I could hear him holding his breath he stepped up to me and engulfed me into a hug. He immediately moved my face to his and put his forehead against mine.

"I love you Isabella. I promised not to hurt you and I'm going to try to stay your friend." A smile took over my entire face and I looked up at him under my lashes. I could hear his heart stop and I immediately looked down. His thoughts were something I didn't need to hear at that moment, I knew he was dazzled by me.

_How does she do that to me? She's even prettier than before. I wish I could kiss her right now. This will probably be the last time we actually talk._

I realized he was right; this would probably be our last face to face so I moved my head towards his and kissed his cheek. He smiled up at me, knowing I read his mind. He kissed both of my cheeks and then he quickly put his warm lips to my cold ones for a split second and pulled away. His smile grew by the shocked expression on my face. I decided not to make it a big deal because even though neither one of us would say it, we both new our friendship was over.

"What should we do?"

"First off we need to stop this war, it won't end well and you know that."

"Yeah I know." He sighed and ran far off to change into a wolf and tell them to all stand down.


	15. Rejuvenated

**A/N: Again I want to thank all of my reviewers, especially **blissfulmemories. **All of the reviews are what keeps me going. This chapter explains some things about Bella, I hope everyone understands about her powers and if not don't be afraid to ask. This chapter was a struggle, I felt like there was just so much to say! I'll try to update soon. I'm also thinking of making a sequel or I could just make this story exra long. Let me know what you think.**

**BTW the link to the dress and shoes Alice makes Bella wear will be on my profile. **

* * *

_Last Chapter:"What should we do?"_

_"First off we need to stop this war, it won't end well and you know that."_

_"Yeah I know." He sighed and ran far off to change into a wolf and tell them to all stand down._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Rejuvenated

(EPOV)

The minute I left Bella's side I ran into Carlisle who was fighting a black werewolf. I pulled Carlisle to the side before the wolf could take another leap at him.

"Carlisle we have to stop this. Bella is alive…well…she's safe." He heard the hesitation in my voice and understood she was a vampire. _How?_ He asked in his thoughts. "I don't know. We don't have time to figure this out now, just please stop everyone."

Carlisle sent out a low hissing sound. The wolves couldn't understand it, but he told everyone to stand down and back off. The minute the wolves realized we were standing down they thought victory was their's until I heard Jacob's message in Sam Uley's mind. _Sam stop. I was the one who broke the treaty and I understand everything. They didn't turn Bella, some other coven did, the Volturi. She told me they'd forget about me breaking the treaty as long as we stood down and quit hurting them. _

Sam quickly changed back into his human self as did the others.

"I don't understand him." A wolf said. "She's a leech. Like them. And he still wants to help her!" _I hate those damn bloodsucking leeches. I can't believe Jake could love one of them. She's a vampire girl. I can't believe we trusted her. _He was trembling at his thoughts. I wanted to growl at his thoughts of Bella, but I didn't because I knew it'd only cause more trouble.

"Paul, quit it!" Sam soothed him. "The Cullens didn't break the treaty, we did. And they agreed to let us slide." _He loves her. I don't know why he does, but if Emily was Bella, would I hurt her like that? I would want her to be happy even if it meant she wanted one of them._ I was surprised at the way Sam thought of Emily. He must have hated himself for what he did to her face.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" _Those sly lying vampires, they're probably just waiting for us to turn our backs…_I didn't want to hear his thoughts.

"Because I'm not that good at lying." Bella slyly answered. I turned to her. She was so breathtaking I heard every male—with a heart—hearts suddenly speed up. Every thought had something to do with Bella, even the men in my family. I didn't particularly enjoy it so I decided to block them out.

(BPOV)

I was disturbed with everyone's thoughts of me. Did I really change that much? I needed a mirror. I let out a low giggle as I read Edward's mind. _I can't believe Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle! I expected more from Carlisle. I know Bella is beautiful, no that's not the word for it. She's…well I know what she looks like, but did they have to be that lustful in their thinking!?_

"Is something funny?" Sam asked me.

"Everyone's thoughts are!" I giggled again as everyone stared at me shocked. "I don't know what's going on with me so quit thinking of asking me!" I sighed. "Now please everyone quit fighting!"

"We already stopped." Embry said, a smile creeping up his mouth. Jake was standing silently beside me.

"Right." I giggled out again.

"Carlisle we should talk." Sam stated calmly, slightly embarrassed that he had attacked him only a few moments earlier. With that they left. I looked at everyone and no one was hurt badly. There were cuts all over everyone, but nothing that looked too harsh.

"You can hear thoughts?" Edward asked shocked as he embraced me. Jacob's thoughts weren't too kind so I tuned him out.

"Yes." _Hmm…how can she hear them? How much power is she going to have? Aro will have a field day once he finds out about what she did to his precious Jane and Alec. Can she hear my mind?_

I giggled out loud and whispered in his hear, "Yes dear, I can hear your thoughts." He began to frown. _It's unfair that you can hear my thoughts while I can't hear yours at all._ Someone cleared their throat and I saw Jacob standing in front of Edward.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't have broken the treaty regardless of how uncivilized you were behaving."

"Jake—" I started, but Edward cut me off.

"I am very sorry for the way I treated you, Jacob Black. I really thought Bella wasn't coming back and I blamed you. I'm terribly sorry; I should have remained more civilized. I shouldn't have come here at all." Sincerity rang with every word.

"I hate to interrupt your moment," Rosalie snarled, "but I need to get cleaned up. For some reason, I was attacked!" She was still furious. It made me angry to no end. I would have to explain everything about me leaving and Edward would have to explain the war he started while I was away. I almost got dizzy thinking of all the things yet to be discussed. I was glad that I had an eternity to waste so none of that really mattered. A grin spread across my face. _It never gets easier you know! I hate not knowing what's going on it your head!_ I giggled again as Edward tried to decipher the reasons behind my facial expressions.

_She looks so happy with him. I'll have to accept that she'll never love me. _Jacob's thoughts were painful. I went to hug him goodbye.

"Hey, I'll talk to you soon, kid." I said playfully as I stood on my tip toes to ruffle his hair. It got him to give his Jacob-one-of-a-kind smile.

"If you do all the calculations I'm still older than you, remember?" He laughed.

I looked up at him then. I didn't want our friendship to end, but maybe there was no other way. The other wolves were gone as well as all of the Cullens. Edward was waiting a distance away—giving me my privacy with Jake also showing he finally trusted me to be alone with him.

"You promise, you'll write or call?" Jacob asked solemnly.

"Write? Call? I'm talking face to face here buddy, if the treaty doesn't keep me from sneaking in your window." I giggled. He let out a low laugh too.

"You know just as much as I do that—we can't" I placed my finger to his lips even though he finished in his thoughts _we can't be friends anymore Bella, it's too dangerous._

"I'll sneak in if I have too." I hugged him gently and he pulled me harder to his chest. Slow tears were rolling out of his eyes. I smiled at him before turning and walking away. I could hear him running off into the distance. Sadness panged through my whole body as I realized that would be the last time I actually saw Jacob Black.

We had made it back to the Cullen mansion in record time—with my driving—and Rosalie finally stopped complaining after her shower.

I quickly made my way up Edward's stairs.

"Do you think I could take a shower first?" I asked him, pleading with my eyes.

"Not at all, dear. I'll get Alice to get you some clothes." I smiled up at him and he took my face and kissed me tenderly. "Don't ever leave me again Bella. I don't care what visions Alice gets or what you think." He said with authority and sadness in his voice. I had almost forgotten that I left him and I felt bad for it.

"Edward—I didn't want to—I'm sorry. I won't ever again." I promised. He kissed me again and left me so I could take a shower.

I turned the heat dial all the way to the left and I could barely feel the warmth. The dirt was quickly falling out of my hair and off of my legs. The soreness from my bites was warring off. The places my skin had been torn were healed and the water seemed to smooth out the replaced skin. I smelt their shampoo and it was stronger than before. I took in that smell and put it into my memory. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself into a lavender towel. I stepped into Edward's room and he wasn't in here. Always the gentlemen I thought to myself. I looked on the bed and I saw a cute dress. To my dismay I also saw heels, but being a vampire, they couldn't hurt me anymore, right? The dress was a tan color with blue flowers all over it. It was scrunched right above my bust line and it flared out right below my knees, where it then looked tucked under. The heels matched the blue flowers. They were open toed with a black bow.

I went down the stairs to see everyone already dressed and showered waiting on me. I must have spent more time in the shower than I thought. Edward's breath caught when he saw me. I smiled at the fact that I could do that to him. Carlisle was back now sitting with Esme on a sofa with Emmett and Rose right next to them, Alice and Jasper were sitting across from them and Edward pulled me into his lap, a chair between the others.

"First of all, the treaty is almost as same as the other one, the only difference is Bella will be allowed on La Push as long as she comes alone." I smiled at that sentence. "Jacob Black suggested that stipulation." Carlisle smiled at me and I could visibly hear Edward frown at the thought of me going into werewolf territory with no one to save me.

"Bella what happened?" It was time for the question and answers now. I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. I told them everything. I told them the exact details of my dream, of how I thought it was real, of how I went to Volterra. I told them what Aro said, of my fast change Marcus did. I told them about the plane ride home. I told them about knowing that Edward provoked Jake when I pulled into their drive way. I told them about Jane and Alec hunting me. I told them everything that went through my mind, when I miraculously stopped time and apparently how I managed to make Jane and Alec burst into flames. I then told them about the long conversation with Jake and how I could hear his thoughts.

"What do you think Carlisle? Why could I do all of that!?" His mind was running wild with excitement at my words.

"Bella, I think you managed to do that to Jane and Alec because of your love for Edward. I think you can transmit all of your emotions and turn it into some sort of an energy that can destroy anything. I've heard of this before, but I never thought I'd see it in front of me. It's a power that is very hard to obtain, the power of true love. You thought Edward would die and at that moment, you took over the situation and you used the one thing you did as a human—showed all of your emotions—and you turned it into a power so strong it destroyed them." Carlisle was talking calmly but I could feel excitement rolling off of him. Was I obtaining Jasper's power as well?

"Carlisle, you're way too excited."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it coming off of you in waves."

"Can you feel what I'm feeling?" Alice asked me curiously.

"You're anxious and a little excited."

"How do you know?"

"Now you're confused. I'm just focusing in on you and I can feel it, somehow, it's hard to explain…"

"You're obtaining everyone else's power!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"How!?" I asked doubtful.

"Hey Bella what am I feeling?" Emmett asked playfully. I tuned into him. I could hear his thoughts. _Rosalie and I are going to have so much fun when this dumb meeting is over. I remember the fun we had on Edward's piano. _Then I saw Rosalie in lingerie on Edward's beautiful piano.I tuned out of his head and lust was clearly rolling off of him.

"EMMETT QUIT IT! PLEASE!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I did not need to see you and Rose…and can the lustfulness wait until I go home?" He giggled nervously as Jasper shot me a thankful glance for getting Emmett to quit being so lustful.

"That could be your main power."

"Obtaining everyone else's power is my main power!? When did I ever do that in my human life?"

"It must have to do with the way you were changed. No one has successfully been turned that way, Bella." Esme spoke quietly. I could feel her fear cascade towards me.

"Esme, there's no need to be scared." I said reassuringly as I sent a wave of comfort towards her.

"Thank you dear." she smiled.

We were all silent for a moment and I didn't want to hear anyone's thoughts. My own were buzzing through my head. What about Charlie? Would Edward and I get married for real now? What about school? Will I finish it up? What about the humans!? Would it be hard for me to not see Angela as a hot dog? I laughed at that analogy and everyone turned to look at me.

"What are we going to do about Charlie and school and resisting temptation?" I finally asked.

"We'll help you with resisting the temptation and we'll wait until you can do it before you see Charlie or go back to school. Bella you have to know that you won't have much time left with Charlie or Renée. When the school year's over I think you should probably leave. I'm unsure on if you can go back to see them…" Before he could continue images were flashing in front of me. _I could see Alice buying something at an eye examining place. They were a box of brown colored contacts. The image flashed and I saw Charlie smiling at me as he walked me down the aisle. I had brown eyes. Then Edward and I finally said 'I do'._ I was brought back to reality then. Jasper was holding Alice as she came back to reality as well and everyone was staring at me.

Alice was beaming about the wedding part in it all.

"I guess I've got Alice's gift as well." I sighed.


	16. Blissful Events

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, it might be a while for the next chapter as well. This story is coming to a close, but I've decided their will be a sequel to it! Just to warn you, this chapter has a sex scene. So like always Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: My name's not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Alice was beaming about the wedding part in it all._

_"I guess I've got Alice's gift as well." I sighed._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Blissful Events

We decided that Charlie wouldn't know I was back in town until I was ready to be around humans. I would call him every now and then to let him know I was alright. When he asked me if I planned on coming back, I'd tell him I did, I just didn't know when. I told him that Edward had found me and we were back together. He was actually happy with that fact. His worried thoughts concerned me, I didn't want his nerves to go insane, but it was for the best. Edward and I weren't getting a lot of time together because of Carlisle trying to get me to figure out how my power works every time he saw me, even though I could never get the same reaction as the time I saved Edward, and Alice forcing me to go shopping to get immune from human blood, and this was something that was annoying both Edward and I.

"Alice, I've been to the mall almost every day this week! I want to stay home!" I pouted. I was tired of being dragged around from expensive store to store. Trying on clothes and trying not to attack the saleswoman was a rather hard thing to do at the same time. I cringed every time she would ring up an item. It almost made me want to kill her more!

"Bella, it's all a part of training." _This will be our last trip this week. Edward and you will enjoy this trip, I promise. _

"Alice!" I groaned. When she said Edward and I would enjoy this I already knew it was lingerie that was something I did not want to go shopping for! She gave me her best pretty-please-for-me-smile. I sighed in defeat and ran up the stairs to kiss Edward bye.

"I love you." He breathed into my ear.

"I love you too." He pulled me to him. He was holding me in his lap and he began to kiss my collar bones, then my neck, then my lips, and last my forehead. If my heart could still beat it would have stopped all together.

"BELLA! HURRY UP!" Alice screamed. We both sighed.

"I'll be back." I pouted. A smile spread across Edward's face as Alice headed up the stairs. I tuned into her mind and if I could have blushed I would have. _Bella needs to hurry up! They both need to wait for their "alone time" so I can get her some lingerie! _I was surprised as Edward was getting aroused, just by the thought of me in lingerie. I couldn't stop a grin from forming on my mouth as I thought of what could happen if I did get some lingerie. I ran out the door and right into Alice.

"Let's go!" I was excited and I could tell Alice was thrilled by my sudden mood change.

I was shocked at some of the stuff Alice wanted me to get! She handed me this one outfit that was completely see through and holes where your boobs were. She laughed as I threw it back at her. She was grabbing loads and loads of lingerie.

"Alice, I'd like for our first time we make love to be the kind of sex that's not just lust filled." I whispered to her as she pointed to a rhinestone bra and thong.

She giggled. "Silly Bella, your first time will be special and perfect. However there will be other times," she paused and laughed again, if I could have blushed I would have. I had to control my emotions before I made everyone in the store as embarrassed as I was. She continued, "When you just want to rip each others clothes off, when you want the leather and the whips." She was thinking of her and Jasper with whips and chains.

"Alice quit thinking that!" I snapped. She got refocused and apologized. She threw me in the dressing room and I tried on all the lingerie she handed me. My opinion didn't matter much, because she just ended up buying it anyways. I sighed and walked out of the store and to the car carrying at least ten bags of lingerie.

We were almost at home, when I realized something, "Alice I didn't want to eat anyone there!!" I shouted with joy. I was so happy! It was almost as if I was immune to the blood. I didn't have to restrain myself once! She smiled brightly and turned up the radio and we were both singing along to "Sweet Escape."

We were bouncing around so much that when we pulled into the driveway I didn't notice that all of the other Cullens were gone.

"Bye Bella!" Alice yelped as she hugged me tight and gave me the shopping bags from earlier. I looked at her puzzled, and her mind answered it all. _It's time for you and Edward to have some umm… "Alone time." _I could almost hear the quotations in her voice. I giggled awkwardly and sauntered inside the house.

There were candles all over the house and flower petals everywhere. There was a small piece of parchment that had an arrow up the stairs and directions to follow the arrows. I walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom to change before I followed the next arrow. I changed into a black lace corset and matching thong. I put a red robe on over it and took a minute to admire myself in the mirror. I looked ten times better than I had ever looked in my life, however I would never be a match to Edward's beauty. My eyes were almost fading to the topaz color I'd grown to love. My chocolate hair was in curls cascading down my face. My figure was slim and had gotten very curvy. My lips were a little fuller and my skin was the same perfect milky white as Edward's. I left the rest of the bags in the bathroom and went back to the candle lit hall way. I followed the path of arrows and walked into our room. I gasped when I saw him in the dim light. He was better than a Greek god, an angel, everything. He was lying on the bed with petals everywhere and a rose in his hand. I could hear the difference in his breathing as he saw me. I decided I'd block out his mind to make the night more enjoyable.

I walked over towards him and he pulled me on top of him into a kiss. Our kisses were anything, but chaste. He flipped me on my back and began to lightly touch the rose to my skin. I could hear "I've got you under my skin" playing softly in the background. He swiftly removed my corset. He dragged the rose over my chest. The softest touch was driving me insane. There was no touch quite like it. I could feel the silky texture of the flower as it grazed my abdomen. I was biting my lip to keep moans from coming out of my mouth. I pulled him onto me then and I took off his shirt. I could feel the excitement and nervousness roll off of him. I'd never thought he'd be as nervous as I way, or maybe I was projecting that onto him?

I rolled over and straddled him. I kissed his neck and his collar bones. I decided to nibble playfully on his ear and I could feel the pleasure it gave him. I had to remind myself to do that next time. I kissed his perfectly sculpted chest and I hesitated before I took off his briefs. I didn't want another Emmett walks in moment. When I used my new vampire senses, I figured out no one was there besides us. I took off his briefs and I could hear his breathing stop. I led a trail of kisses all the way down to his hip bones. I kissed every inch of his skin and wrapped my mouth around his penis. I used Jasper's gift to my advantage and heightened the experience for him ten fold. He was moaning and grabbing at the sheets, when he finally reached climax he pulled me to him and straddled me. He kissed every inch of my exposed skin and ripped off my lacy thong.

Before he entered me he paused and spoke so softly, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I looked into his love filled eyes.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back, then and we had our first night together. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

We laid there holding each other until the sun came up. I closed my eyes and I could see something amazing happen, _Edward and I said our vows and we got married._ I didn't run this time and everyone I loved was there, even Jacob. I smiled and Edward's brow furrowed.

"It is never going to get easier for you not knowing is it?" I smiled wryly.

"No." he pouted and kissed me. "Now what are you smiling about Isabella Swan?"

"I won't be Isabella Swan for much longer, Mr. Edward Cullen." A smile spread across his face with realization of what I just said.


	17. Bella's Day

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update sooner. I hope you like this chapter. The links to the dresses will be on my page. This story is coming to a close, but I will do a sequel! Like always Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

**

Disclaimer: YOU MEAN I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!?

**Mannnn! I guess I can still dream, right?**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"I won't be Isabella Swan for much longer, Mr. Edward Cullen." A smile spread across his face with realization of what I just said._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Bella's Day

Weeks and weeks of planning passed. Edward and I had been shopping for everything together this time and it wasn't so bad. Alice was rushing us off to try to get different caterers and insisted that we couldn't just keep the old ones we had.

When winter break was over I finally got to go home to Charlie and go back to school. You'd be surprised how fast word spreads around about you, even when you don't see the people in two weeks. Everyone had heard about how I'd left Edward at the altar and they were surprised to see me with an engagement ring on my finger again. Mike was very shocked, to say the least.

I had never felt sorry for Jasper until I had to feel all the emotions of all of my peers and once. I had to block them out completely! Everyone's mind wasn't exactly great either. Guys were ogling at me every second. I had to calm Edward down from growling aloud. I even had a vision of Edward attacking Mike! I could understand it when I heard where exactly it was that he was looking. I didn't even have to fight the urge to kill any of them! I was very proud of myself.

When graduation finally came Charlie was so happy he was crying. Renée flew down and the wedding was just around the corner. We decided we wanted a "summer" wedding. There wasn't even an actual real summer, not in Forks. I was actually glad for this though, because even though brides have their own glow on the big day, it would have been a more noticeable glow for both Edward and me.

The only thing that hurt Charlie was the fact that I was going to move out with Edward. It was decided that after the wedding we were going to move to Chicago, where it would be just Edward and me! We were going to go to college over there as well. I had never been more ready for my wedding day to be over than ever! Charlie was concerned that Edward couldn't take care of us, but Carlisle and Edward both assured him we'd be just fine with out him. I told him I'd write and I'd call. It solved the problem of me getting out of Forks and I still got to have some sort of a connection with my dear old man. Renée wasn't pleased when I told her I was moving further away from her, but she reluctantly told me to be happy.

With our wedding day was just around the corner everyone was excited at the Cullen house.

"Okay so I've gotten the best caterers in the state of Washington, the bridesmaids dresses are here, Bella your new wedding dress is going to be here tomorrow, Edward no peeking!"

"Alice, none of us even eat food! We don't need the best caterers in Washington! Why do I need a new wedding dress I liked my old one!" I pouted. Alice just giggled.

"Silly Bella, you need the best for your wedding and Edward saw you in that dress it'd be bad luck!"

"He's already seen her in her birthday suit, I don't exactly think seeing her in a dress will ruin some surprise." Emmett snickered.

"Emmett!" Edward snarled. I threw the remote at him and he ducked.

"It's not about a surprise, it's about luck!" Rosalie laughed.

"We don't need luck." I whispered then I tapped my head, "thanks to Alice I already know what will happen!" I smiled. "And if things end badly, there was no prenuptial, I want half!" Edward looked at me in shock at what I just said. Only Jasper could feel that I was kidding and he busted out laughing first. It followed like a domino effect.

"I'm just glad you're finally joining the family!" Shouted a very excited Rosalie. Rose had calmed down upon my saving Edward a second time. When she saw I was turned she grew to love me just as I grew to love her. We were going to be sisters forever. I smiled at the thought of forever.

"We won't get to really spend time with her as she's up in Chicago!" Alice pouted.

"It's only a year, relax." I soothed and sent a calming wave towards her. I was getting very used to learning when to tune out of my powers and when to tune into them. The only thing that bothered me is that I couldn't figure out how to get the power I used to save Edward. I couldn't stop time for anything. I needed to learn what caused it so I could learn how to control it. Carlisle had worked with me about it for months now and nothing.

"It'll be a sad year away from our Edward and now our Bella." Whispered a sad Esme.

"Oh come on you are vampires! A year is like a half an hour to you!" I shouted trying to lighten the mood. It worked everyone laughed.

"I'm just happy that you two are going to be happy." Boasted Carlisle. Esme smiled at the thought of her Edward finally married and in love. We were all sitting around the living room smiling and laughing.

"I'm happy we're going to be married." Edward said as he kissed me.

"Bella you'd better get back to Charlie before he grounds you one last time." Alice said. I closed my eyes and I could see Charlie waiting by the door tapping his foot with anticipation. I laughed and hugged them all goodbye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said.

"See you tomorrow too, Edward." Emmett laughed. Now that I didn't sleep anymore Edward and I both would just lay there and whisper to each other, cuddle, or hunt.

We drove to my house in silence. Edward was having wild thoughts. _One week and then I'll have a Mrs. Cullen all to myself. In a house…on our own…with all of the lingerie Alice forced her to get. _I smiled to myself as I felt him getting aroused by that thought. He turned to me and groaned.

"I keep forgetting that you can hear everything I think." He whined.

"Now you know how everyone else feels." I teased.

"It's not fair that I don't get to know what goes on in the mind I'm most interested in."

"Life's not fair remember?" We pulled into the drive way and I could hear Charlie bounce off the couch and stand by the door. Why was he so anxious?

Edward kissed me and handed me a box of contacts. I opened my eye and pushed the contacts in carefree, it's not like I could damage my eyes now. I checked the mirror to make sure the topaz wasn't visible and told Edward I'd see him in a few minutes and went into the house to greet my nervous dad. I sent a wave of calmness as I entered the room.

"Bella where have you been!? You're thirty minutes late!" Charlie sounded more relaxed than he wanted to.

"At the Cullens, Alice was making me go through everything for the wedding. Do you know how hard it is to pick plates? And don't even get me started on napkins and centerpieces!" I said sounding annoyed about all the details going in to make my day perfect.

"I was married once too, Bella. I want you to be careful and avoid going into the city!" he paused thinking about the fact that I was late and added, "Would it kill you to call me next time!?"

"Dad, there won't be very many next times, what's wrong?" Charlie's brow furrowed at the thought of not having more time with me.

"There's something that's killing off a bunch of kids your age. It's not like the wolf attacks we had a while back, it's different this time."

"How is it different?" I asked trying to sound scared, not much could harm me nowadays.

"They just disappear and then they turn up somewhere, with no blood." Charlie's face was white as he spoke and his voice trembled. It had to be another vampire. Victoria was the only thing that came to my mind. I could take her on if I had to. Surely I could. If I could do that to Jane and Alec…but how had I done that? I sighed and looked up at Charlie. I'll keep you safe. I vowed silently.

"I'll be extra careful. I promise." He hugged me.

"Have you eaten?" I asked trying to lighten his mood.

"You forget that I can take care of myself. Have you eaten? You look very pale Bella." I laughed silently. If he only knew about the bear I had slaughtered earlier. I comforted his concern and said good night. I went upstairs to see Edward sitting in my rocking chair. He was thinking intently about something, but he had his mind blocked from me.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, nothing at all." I could feel him lying to me. I was worried about whatever it is Edward was keeping from me, but I decided that I should just let it go. He loved me and whatever he felt he should keep from me, had to be something that didn't even matter.

"I love you." I said as I went over to him and he pulled me into his lap.

"You are mine now." He whispered back.

"Not yet." I teased.

"Are you planning on leaving me again?" He whispered. I could feel pain coming from him. I pulled his chin up making him face me. I looked into his pain filled eyes and I wish I could cry.

"Edward I love you so much. I'm not ever going to leave you. I don't care what happens. I'm so sorry that I left you, you know that. If I could take it back I would. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than not be with you. Are you aware of that? Are you aware of how much I love you?" I whispered into his face. My cool breathe was hazy in front of his face.

"Are you aware of how much I love you? Bella I can't exist without you. Your love for me is—" I put my finger to his lips and kissed him passionately. I had sincerity and love wafting all around him. He had to know that there was no way I'd leave him again. I felt horrible that I had made the mistake the first time. He picked me up and carried to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

He laid me down and kissed me from my forehead down to my stomach.

"Edward, Charlie is here." I whispered. I wished Charlie would just leave. I thought to myself. Edward and I were both breathing heavily. He hesitated for a second and gave me a deep passionate kiss before laying on my right side.

"I didn't want to stop either." I uttered. "I should change into pajamas. Charlie's going to check up on me."

"I know. Let me help you pick something out." He stood up swiftly and walked over to my closet and pulled out some Victoria's Secret Sweats and came back to the bed where I was laying. "Let me help you change." He said mischievously. He smoothly took off my shirt; kissing my collar bones, breasts, and stomach, then he undid my jeans and threw them on the floor, and he kissed my hip bones and the insides of my thighs. I had to keep a moan from escaping my lips. He slipped the sweats on and put my tank top on quietly. He went into the closet just as Charlie opened my door.

"Night dad." I said as I faked a yawn. He nodded, slightly embarrassed that he was caught checking in on me and crawled into his bed.

Edward came to tuck me in and kissed me passionately.

"Edward. You doubt that I want to marry you." I said sternly. I had to settle everything before the wedding day.

"Bella, it's not that it's doubt… I can't explain it." He sighed trying to find the right words. "I don't—if you're not ready—I can wait—umm…" He bit his lower lip and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so human it was rather adorable.

"Babe, if I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have said yes. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been able to save you." I whispered.

"Sometimes love isn't enough." He turned away from me. I avoided his thoughts and pulled him to face me.

"Sometimes, love is the only thing that keeps people together." I pecked him on the lips. "If you're not ready, we don't have to. I'm sure Charlie would like me to stay here longer anyways."

"NO! I'm ready!" He almost shouted. We both stopped breathing and waited to see if Charlie woke up. I could hear him turn on his other side and snore and I sighed with relief.

"Edward. I love you with every essence of my being. My life started the moment I met you. I would die for you, which I think I've proven. I can't bear to even think of you not being happy. I hate that I've caused you so much pain. I hate that you don't feel that you can trust me and if I have to spend the rest of eternity proving that to you then I will."

"Bella—stop. I left you too remember? A longer time than you even left me. I didn't even tell you the truth, I just left. But really, is this the life you want, a life away from your family, a life of hiding, a never ending hell?"

"It's a little too late to give me the "humanity is great" speech don't you think? Hell's not so bad when you have an angel with you." He kissed me then and we spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms.

When Charlie woke up at six Edward left. Renée and Phil were supposed to be coming in today for my wedding tomorrow. I had to pick her up at the air port and show her the dress Alice had picked for her to wear. Our wedding was going to be completely different this time—besides the fact that I was actually going to say 'I do'.

I found Renée by the luggage and she was there by herself.

"Mom where's Phil?"

"Oh honey, he couldn't make it this time, he had a game." She lied. I could feel her lying and her heart accelerated. _I can't believe I caught him with someone else. Stop it Renée its Bella's day. Ha. If she actually goes through with it. No, she won't, she's my daughter, and she won't marry this young. _I couldn't take much more of it. All of the doubt was making my head swim. I can't believe Phil cheated. I felt so bad for her even though she was clearly underestimating my love for Edward. I sent a wave of serenity towards her. I wanted her to be happy.

"Oh well. We'll have fun with out him!" I declared.

"Dear, you look radiant! Are you pregnant? You're having sex! Are you on birth control! I better tell Charlie to buy you some condoms!" She was practically yelling if I could have I would have been beet red.

"NO NO NO! MOM! Shh… Calm down!" I sent calm to her and luckily she bought that I was still a virgin. If she only knew how much Edward and I felt the times we made love.

We drove in silence back to Charlie's. I didn't want her anywhere near a city where all those attacks were going on. I hoped I could control all of the awkwardness between her and Charlie over the night.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were waiting on us at the house. We were going to do fittings and tell my mother all about the wedding tomorrow. Esme was just happy to meet her new in-laws. I could feel her happiness and I couldn't help but spread the joy around.

After hours and hours of going over color schemes and themes for my big day the Cullens went home and my mother and I were left on the couch together. Charlie had called and said he was working late, really he just wanted to avoid being in the same room with my mother while she was awake.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked.

"Yes mom, I really do."

"Why'd you leave him then?" Because I thought he'd kill my best friend and die in the process, not to mention harm his (our) family.

"Because I was scared…it's hard to explain, but I just…"

"You didn't want to end up like me." She finished the thought that I'd never say aloud. "I know you love him and you won't make the mistake again." She kissed my forehead and told me to go to sleep because I had a wedding tomorrow. I sighed and went upstairs to take a shower and changed into pajamas.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. The wedding would be completely different from the first one. My dress had more of a 1920s feel to it. We were going to get married in a church this time. I almost laughed at the thought of us bursting into flames. I had written out my vows this time and I intended on actually saying them. I hated pretending I was asleep! It was the worst time of day! I decided I'd go hunt to keep me from trying to pounce on any of the humans there and besides, eating a quick snack would take up some time. I waited until Charlie went to sleep before I exited my window and ran into the woods.

I could smell deer and elk everywhere. My mouth wasn't watering. The taste wasn't revolting, but I could only imagine how much better a human would taste. I couldn't control my thoughts of human blood when I was feeding. I could see the monster in me and though I'd never tell Edward—or anyone—I hated that monster, I hated that part of being a vampire. I sighed and continued eating the deer until my thirst was satiated. I left running faster than before and I could see the sun coming up. I let the wind rustle through my hair. The air was nice. I closed my eyes and let my other senses guide me back to the house.

I quickly went to lie back down in the bed and close my eyes. The sun was already up and blocked by the clouds. Charlie was downstairs making coffee and ogling over Renée while she slept on the couch. He was wondering about Phil and admiring her every pore, hair, curves, everything about her. He was laughing to himself about the little mumbling she did in her sleep. I'd never felt worse for Charlie. He was still in love with her after all this time. I sighed and I heard someone ring the doorbell. Alice.

She had brought all the dresses, makeup, and hair equipment. I sighed. This will be the last time for a year! I thought to myself. Trying to calm down the irritation that was growing over the fussing that Alice would be doing and how slow she'd have to go for my mothers' sake. I got up and got in the shower before she could tell me to get in. I blow dried my hair and wrapped myself up in a towel before going to meet Alice in my room. She handed me a corset and matching thong. I was beyond embarrassment when it came to her dressing me. I just sucked it up and got used to it. There was no point in resisting I'd just loose anyways.

She put a blue silk robe over me and began doing my makeup. It was very light and neutral. Then she put my hair up in a chignon. She put a white flowery clip in my hair. It looked like white rose petals on top of my head. My dress was spaghetti strapped v cut. It was lacy and there was a ribbon right under my bust and another one right in the middle of my waist. The dress then flowed out with tons of glorious ruffles. It looked gorgeous on me. I couldn't stop staring at myself.

"You look radiant!" My mother and Alice beamed. Alice took my mom's hand.

"You're turn!" My mom was shocked and I giggled. Alice sat her down and in twenty minutes she was done.

My mom's makeup was light and it only highlighted her features. Her hair was in a tight up do. Her dress was an ivory shade. It had three inch straps and was a v cut as well. The fabric swirled on her left side and came down in ruffles. Her dress was perfect.

went into the bathroom and came out in fifteen minutes. Her hair was curled under and it framed her face nicely. She wore an azalea colored dress. It was spaghetti strapped and very structured. There was a bow right under her bust line and the dress flared out perfectly.

We walked downstairs to find a stunned Charlie. He told us all how beautiful we looked. I could hear him appreciating Renée more than he let on and frowned. Alice had bought him a new suit to wear and he looked young. I smiled at him and we walked out into a white limo. Rosalie was waiting for us in the car. I'd never seen her look prettier. Her hair was gently waving to her back in the same color dress as Alice. Hers was strapless with a ribbon around her waist. She hugged me tightly and we drove to the church in silence. smiled as we pulled up into the church. Edward wasn't there yet. It was about to start raining so I rushed everyone into the church where we could wait for the service to begin. Charlie went to find Carlisle and Esme was already in the bridal waiting area.

"Bella—you look—stunning." She mouthed. I smiled. I loved my mother in law.

It wasn't long until the wedding started. Edward had never looked better. A little light was shining in through the stained glass windows. There were candles everywhere and flowers as well. Alice had over done herself. I couldn't tell you what the priest was saying. I was so distracted by the way Edward looked. I love you I mouthed. He mouthed it back and I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. Edward smiled his crooked grin. It was time for the vows. Edward spoke first.

"Isabella, I love you more than anything in this world. I thought I was fine before I met you, it was only when I was away from you, did I realize you are everything I've ever wanted, everything I searched for, you are my better half, you are my reason, you are my everything. No amount of words can express how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I never realized how empty I was—how empty the world was—until the day I met you. I love you so much and I promise to remain faithful, honest, and I promise to take care of you and cherish you forever." I wanted to cry. I was a little embarrassed my vows couldn't be that good.

"Edward, my life started the day I met you. I can't exist without you. I love you with every part of me. I am ready to spend my every moment with you. There's not a thing I wouldn't do for you. I love every minute I'm with you and I count the seconds we are apart. I have never been more ready for the twilight of my single life. You are the only man I've ever loved and you will always be the only man I ever loved. You were my first everything and I want you to be my last. I love you Edward. I promise to be honest and to care for you. I promise to be here for you through everything."

He put the ring on my finger and I placed a ring on his finger. We looked into each others eyes and kissed for the first time as husband and wife.


	18. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. All the music I used is not mine. No copy right infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**A/N: I want to thank all of the reviewers and readers I've had, whether they just started reading, or they read from the beginning! It really does mean alot to me! The next chapter will be the epilogue of this story. I hope you like this chapter, like always read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: He put the ring on my finger and I placed a ring on his finger. We looked into each others eyes and kissed for the first time as husband and wife._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Save the Last Dance for Me

After the ceremony was over we all drove to city hall where we were having our party. I couldn't wait for this day to be over so we could go to Chicago! Jacob wasn't there for the wedding ceremony. I almost didn't think that I'd get a chance to say bye.

I gasped as I saw the ballroom. Alice had really outdone herself. There were candles and flowers everywhere. The ballroom looked amazing. If I could have cried I would have after I saw Jacob smiling in a tux in the center of the room. He had decided to come. I looked up at Edward and he smiled and kissed me passionately and nodded. He knew I had to have my moment with Jacob. Just then "Save the Last Dance for Me" came on. It was the perfect song for the occasion.

You can dance-every dance with the guy

Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight

You can smile-every smile for the man

Who held your hand neath the pale moon light

But don't forget who's takin' you home

And in whose arms you're gonna be

So darlin' save the last dance for me

I walked to the center of the room and immediately calmed Jacob down. I didn't want a fight in the middle of my wedding party. He took my hand and we began dancing.

But don't forget who's takin' you home

And in whose arms you're gonna be

So darlin' save the last dance for me

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my hair.

"I know you do." I whispered back. I wished things were different for Jacob, I wished he didn't love me, but it didn't matter, he did. I sighed. I giggled as I saw Renée and Charlie dancing together. I could feel passion coming from them. I smiled. I hoped they would both be happy together. I closed my eyes and I saw my mother staying in town, with Charlie. Jake and I were a lot more graceful than at prom, so we had no problem swirling around the ballroom.

If he asks Can he take you home, you must tell him no

'Cause don't forget who's taking you home

and in whose arms you're gonna be

"I'm going to move to Chicago." I whispered into Jacob's ear.

"I know. Bella—" I cut him off before he could tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"Jake, let's just have a good dance together." He nodded and when the song was over Edward came to stand by me. Jacob nodded and left the dance floor.

"How Sweet It Is" came on and Edward immediately grabbed my waist.

Needed the shelter of someone's arms

And there you were

Needed someone to understand my ups and downs

And there you were

With sweet love and devotion

Touching my emotions

I was surprised at how perfectly the words fit Edward and I. At that moment, I knew I couldn't have picked a better husband, I knew that everything we had been through was worth it. No one would ever love the way Edward and I loved each other.

I wanna stop

And thank you baby

I just wanna stop

And thank you baby

Whoa Oh Yeah

How sweet it is to be loved by you

How sweet it is to be loved by you

I close my eyes at night

Wondering where would I be without you in my life?

Everything I did was such a bore

Everywhere I went you know

I'd been there before

But you brighten up for me all my days

With a love so sweet in so many ways

I wanna stop

And thank you baby

I just wanna stop and thank you baby

Whoa, oh

How sweet it is to be loved by you

How sweet it is to be loved by you

You were better to me than I was to myself

For me there is you and there ain't nobody else

I wanna stop

And thank you baby

I just wanna stop

And thank you baby

Oh, whoa, oh

How sweet it is to be loved by you

How sweet it is to be loved by you

How sweet it is to be loved by you

How sweet it is to be loved by you

We swayed silently until the song was over. I laughed as I saw Charlie almost fall over Renée. Alice and Jasper had their eyes locked. I could feel passion radiating off of them, it was almost overwhelming. Rosalie and Emmett were both in a tight embrace and Esme and Carlisle were dancing swiftly to the music. I couldn't look at them, it seemed like they were having their own private moment and I was invading their space just by giving them a once over.

I looked back up at Edward. He smiled happily down at me. Love and lust was radiating off of him. I kissed him passionately. I could feel Jacob quivering so I sent him a wave of calmness and I turned towards him and smiled. He knew I'd helped him and returned a weak grin. I returned back to Edward and he was a little on edge.

"Do you love him?" He whispered low and fast enough for only me to understand.

"Jacob?" I asked him. This was our wedding day; I couldn't believe he could be so insecure about my feelings for him.

"Yes."

"Edward, if I loved any one more than you, do you think I would have said 'I do'?" I paused while he thought it over, "Don't answer that. Edward I love you more than anything in this world. Do you trust me?" He paused for a moment and I could feel his indecisiveness.

"Yes." He finally whispered. I kissed him as passionately as the moment would allow. Then it was time for the meal and everyone went to sit down and "eat". Alice had conveniently worked out the seating arrangement to where all the vampires were at one end of the table with small pails stowed away beside our chairs. They weren't even visible to anyone in the room. Charlie and Renée were holding hands underneath the table and Jacob sat across from me staring at me miserably. Michael Bublé was still singing in the background. I was sending massive waves of serenity around the room, but it was getting tiring. Edward turned to me and kissed my forehead and Rosalie stood up to make a toast.

"I'm so glad Edward and Bella found each other. I couldn't have picked a better sister-in-law. I can only hope that your marriage lasts as long as Carlisle and Esme's. You two deserve each other. I wish you the best." She was beaming. It was hard to think that this was the same Rose that hated me earlier that year.

Unexpectedly Jacob stood up and tapped his glass. I cringed thinking of something he would say. Surely he wouldn't want to ruin my wedding.

"I've known Bella almost all of my life. I've seen her through the worst time of her life. I've been there for her when some of the people in this room weren't." His tone was cold, but then he calmed himself and continued, "But I've never seen her happier with anyone than with you, Edward." He pointed at Edward. "I wish Bella ultimate joy and if Edward gives that to her, then he truly deserves her." He was sad. I lowered my head as he sat down. I knew that must have taken a lot from him. It was a bittersweet moment. I was glad he was finally accepting Edward, but I knew it hurt him.

_I love you. I wish it didn't hurt him as well, I'm sure he was a great friend._ Edward thought to me. I smiled and moved my head slightly to show a nod.

When everyone who could eat was done, we all got up and went back to the ballroom. The father daughter dance came and I danced with Charlie. This would be the last time I saw him. I thought to myself. How many bittersweet's could there be in one night?

"I…umm…I want you to…umm…be happy. I love you Hun." Charlie managed to stutter out; I could feel his awkwardness and tried my best to send him some comfort.

"I love you too, Dad." I snuggled up to him. "Be careful." I whispered.

"Bella, I can take care of myself!" He laughed. Not from others like me. I wanted to tell him.

"I know, but I'm still going to be a little anxious with out being here to fix you dinner."

"You can come cook for me anytime."

I laughed. And he started again, "I'll umm..."

"I'll miss you too." I hugged him then. Twilight was approaching and the night was ending. I went to hug all of the Cullens' goodbye.

I walked up to Carlisle and Esme first.

"I'd like to thank you for accepting me into your family. I'll miss you."

"Dear, I couldn't have picked a better woman for our Edward." Esme said happily.

"We'll miss you too." Carlisle replied. They both hugged me and I realized how much I would miss them.

I went up to Rosalie and Emmett next.

"It sucks you don't fall down anymore." Was the first thing Emmett said to me.

"I'm sorry I can no longer amuse you!" I retorted. He let out a booming laughed and squeezed me into a hug. "I'll miss you squirt. Come back after your honeymoon. I'll be waiting to hear all the details." Rosalie hit him in his arm and turned to me.

"Ignore him! I'll miss you so much! Why is it when I didn't like you, you were always around and right when I start loving you, you have to leave!?" I laughed at her statement.

"Ironic it is." I smiled. "I can't wait to see the city though!" I smiled. "I've never really traveled anywhere."

"Oh please, Bella, we know why you're going, you want some more "red" moments with Edward." Emmett was smiling by my obvious embarrassment. If I could have had the ability to blush I would have been candy apple red. Rosalie hit him again and they both hugged me. I went up to Jasper and Alice next. I saw Edward talking to Carlisle and Esme. He was obviously saying goodbyes as well.

Alice immediately hugged me. "I already know what you're going to say. We'll miss you too. When you come back I can take you shopping! By the way, tonight you should wear blue…" She was trying to instruct me in lingerie choices which embarrassed me to no end. I cringed at the thought of more shopping trips.

"I'll miss not having your help with all of the emotions…" Jasper said. Jasper and I never really were one for words when it came for each other. He still blamed himself for my eighteenth birthday. He was distant even though he couldn't harm me. I did something instinctively and I hugged him.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I'll miss you." He was shocked by my embrace, but he smiled and thanked me.

"I'll miss you too."

I went up to Jacob cautiously.

"I'm going to be leaving tonight."

"I know."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"I guess this is goodbye?" I questioned.

"How many goodbyes are we going to say? It's evident it's more of a see you later kind of thing."

I giggled quietly. "Watch after Charlie?"

"I can only protect him on La Push, but I'll look out for him." I nodded and he engulfed me in a hug. "I would kiss you, Bella, but you're a married woman now." He said sadly.

"I'm a _happily_ married woman." I added.

"If anything goes south…?"

"You'll be the only one I'll call." I answered jokingly. "Jake, it wouldn't have worked between us, especially with us being mortal enemies and all." We both laughed again.

"I'd still like to pretend we were both human." He answered.

"Write to me?" I asked him.

"Always." He smiled before turning and slipping swiftly out of the door.

Edward came to me then he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and pressed my lips firmly against his. We got into our black limo and waved by to everyone. I saw Renée and Charlie crying. Esme and Carlisle both looked as if they would be crying if they could.

"You're about to have me and a whole house to yourself." Edward smiled.

"Oh the possibilities." I replied.


	19. Epilogue: Bedevilled

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

**A/N: This IS the last chapter of this story. I really hope you liked it! I can't believe I finally got to the ending! Keep a look out for the sequel! I really want to thank all the reviewers and readers! Read, Review, and Enjoy **

_

* * *

_

_"You're about to have me and a whole house to yourself." Edward smiled._

* * *

Epilogue:

Bedevilled

We had everything already shipped somewhere in Chicago. We were going to stay in a hotel until we got a place ourselves. We made a quick stop at the Cullens to change out of our fancy wedding attire. I changed into skinny legged jeans, white snow boots and a long maroon swoop necked sweater. Edward changed into dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. It was supposedly cold in Chicago. We walked out hand in hand and made our way to the air port. We got there just in time and boarded our plane.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen?"

"Like heaven." I smiled at him. We were inches from kissing when a flight attendant who had taken notice of Edward came by.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Anything at all I can get you?" She smiled down at him. _He is so hott! Look at those muscles! His eyes! Are they smoldering? I bet he's got a big…_ I tuned out of her nasty thoughts.

"We're just fine." I tried my best to sound nice, but I still ended up snarling at her. She was afraid and I sent a wave of calmness towards her and tried again, "Actually I think I could use a pillow, what about you honey?" I looked at Edward and he raised his eyebrows. "I'm fine. I can't ever sleep on planes." _Honey!? Is he with her? She is pretty. Urgg. I wish I was her. _The flight attendant was about to aggravate me beyond my limit. "That's all." There was finality in my tone and she turned sharply and came back with a pillow for me and left again.

"A pillow?" He questioned.

"Did you listen to her mind!?"

"I was too busy focusing in on my new wife." His velvety voice uttered. He moved his face close to mine and kissed me passionately. I could feel my eyes turn black with lust and I quickly composed myself and leaned on his shoulder. We spent the remainder of the plane ride making circles on each others palms. We exited the plane and walked hand in hand to the baggage claim.

We picked up what little luggage we had at the airport and walked outside to call a cab. Luckily for us the weather in Chicago was dark and snowy. As a human I hated the snow, but now that I was a vampire, I didn't mind it. I actually liked the wetness. I liked the intricate feeling of knowing exactly how many drops were on my body and where they were at. It was something indescribable.

Edward looked at me questioningly. His brow furrowed. "One of these days you just have to figure out some way to let your guard down! I have to know what you're thinking!" I giggled.

"Maybe one day, babe. I stay out of your head; I don't see why you can't stay out of mine."

"You are constantly swimming around in my thoughts. You have the ability to access them anytime I give a questioning smile. Whether I would invade your thoughts constantly or not isn't the point, it's having the _ability_ that matters." I laughed again as a cab pulled over at the sight of us. It was a man, in his late thirties. He was thin and tan, his hair was starting to grey. _Look at that girl. I've never seen someone as beautiful as her. That chum she's with probably isn't even much of a man. I'd like to take a closer unclothed look at her. _Eww. I tuned out instantly and put a hand on Edward's shoulder to calm him down. We got into the cab. I was surprised as Edward gave the man directions to go to Evanston with a house address.

I looked at him instantly and a grin spread wide across his mouth.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming." He whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it. I closed my eyes and I focused on our future and I saw it. It was a house. It was a gorgeous house. It was an all white brick, three stories; there was a large bay window in the back of the house and eight windows in the front. Esme herself had designed it. It was in a small town right outside of Chicago. It was on our own deserted piece of land. We had a large backyard. Green grass and trees were everywhere. There was a little creek running through it. It was utterly gorgeous. I opened my eyes and Edward was smiling down at me. The cab finally stopped and I looked out into the home I had just seen.

Edward grabbed our small luggage and paid the driver.

"Welcome home, Bella." If I could have cried…

"Oh Edward its perfect!" I jumped into his arms and he spun me around kissing me profusely. He dragged our suit cases and showed me around inside. It was already furnished, something Carlisle and Esme must have done. There were eight rooms, one for Edward and me, one as our own personal library, another one as our own personal music room, and then of course five other rooms just incase any of our family decided to stop by. We made sure to christen each room right when Alice called.

"You like it!" it wasn't really a question, Alice already knew.

"No, I love it! Let me talk to Esme!" There was some small rustling as Esme picked up the phone.

"I'm so glad you liked it dear!"

"Of course, Esme it's so wonderful! How can I ever repay you!?"

"Don't worry about it! It's a wedding gift! You and Edward take care okay dear? Rosalie wants to talk to you." Edward sighed and knew this would be a long conversation.

"Bells!" She shrieked into the phone. "I miss you! Do you like the house!? I can't wait to come visit you!"

"I love the house; you guys are welcome anytime…" Edward nibbled on my ear. "Just not anytime soon, it's still our honeymoon." "Rose they're supposed to be busy leave them alone so we can get busy too." I heard Emmett in the background.

"Oh right! Well bye Bella! I got to go!"

Alice grabbed the phone again, "Have fun Bella! Tell Edward we all said hi and that we love him!"

"I will, tell everyone the same for me!" We hung up then and Edward carried me back into our room. He plopped me down on our bed and thus began our honeymoon.

It had been days since Edward and I had left the bed. We were getting into a rather pleasant habit of love making and cuddling then press repeat.

"I've got to take a shower!" I groaned.

"No!" Edward whined as he pulled on my waist gently. "We're supposed to be relaxing together."

"I know, and I'd rather not relax with you, while I smell."

"You don't smell!" He insisted. I laughed at his effort.

"Come on, you can join me too, you'll start to smell soon enough."

"I like this idea." He grinned mischievously and followed me into one of the bathrooms. We took a nice bubble bath and I enjoyed the soapy suds wafting around me. I stared down at the bubbles and then looked up at Edward. He was shining from the sun. He looked more like a god than anyone ever had the right too, but that was my husband. I picked up some bubbles and blew them. The bubbles hit him in the face and he cocked his brow and then threw some bubbles at me.

"Bubble war!" I shrieked as I hopped out of the tub and grabbed a robe. I knew he'd follow me out and run down the stairs so I decided to go out the window and run around our backyard. I closed my eyes and I could hear him in the living room smelling for me. I ran faster and faster. I went further into our glorious yard, it really was beautiful there was greenery everywhere, but there was a small clearing in the corner, it was brown! It looked just like Arizona. Esme must have done that just for me. I hadn't realized I had stopped and Edward came up behind me, tackling me in the grass.

"You're going to get my robe all dirty!" I whined.

"You started it!"

"Yeah, well I'm finishing it!" I said as I turned him over on his back and began kissing him. He got lost in the fight and kissed me back.

"You may have one the battle, but I will win the war!" He retorted.

"Oh of course you will dear." I laughed and got up. Edward carried me back to the house.

"Hey there's mail!" I screamed! I was so happy—I hoped I got something from Jacob. There were twenty letters from Renée and one from Charlie. How long had we been away? Each letter from Renée was more frantic than the next. The first one told me she was back with Charlie and that Phil cheated. Nothing I didn't already know. Most of the others persisted of "Bella Marie Cullen if you don't tell me how you are, I'm going to come down there!" "Are you trying to run away from your mother!? You better call!" "We're worried about you." "I'll have Charlie call the police department and have them search for you!" "I need a recipe for fish…Bella call me!" The last one shocked me. She was going to remarry Charlie. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't see their wedding. I decided to call her quickly.

"How worried is she?" Edward asked laughing at the twenty envelopes on the floor.

"Well if the police come looking for us, I wouldn't be surprised." I laughed. "She's also remarrying Charlie."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I thought so." I smiled at the very thought of them ever obtaining the happiness that Edward and I had. "However, I better call her, before she comes up here, with out any warning." Edward nodded and went into the library.

"Mom?"

"Bella! I was so worried! Why didn't you call sooner!?"

"I was…busy. About the fish, just fry it or something."

"Busy? You're never too busy for your mother!"

"I know, mom, I'm terribly sorry. How's Charlie?"

"He's good. We're all good; we've been dining with the in-laws lately." I wanted to laugh at the thought of my family actually eating food.

"I'm glad. So when is the wedding?"

"We're thinking August 7."

"I'm happy for you! Well I should go. I'll talk to you later mom!"

"Bye Bella I love you!"

"I love you too; tell Charlie I said hi and that I love him!"

"I will."

I went into the library and jumped in Edward's arms.

"I just wanna stop. And thank you baby." I sang in his ear.

"How sweet it is to be loved by you." He continued. We began kissing passionately. That's when it happened. I was immersed in a vision. A dark vision something that I wished that I'd never seen in my life. It was pure torture I could feel it creeping up all around me. I knew then, there were some choices that should have never been made. There were some choices that turned into mistakes.


End file.
